Melodic Love
by CutesyCoco
Summary: (This will be re-written. Check my profile for more details)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall, I'm CutesyCocooooo. Thanks for checking my first fan fiction out. Obviously, it ain't the best but thank y'all anyway for taking the time out of your day to read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid Sama or its characters. Maid Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own "If I Were A Boy" or "Pretty Hurts" either. All rights for that go to Beyoncé and her team. (Go Queeeeen)**

* * *

"Alright! That's a wrap!" the music video director called out.

"Phew. Thanks, Michael" Misaki said with a smile as she walked towards him and patted him on the back. She then picked up the half empty water bottle and drank the rest of the refreshing water.

Life was good.

Who would have thought that the strict boy-hating President of Seika High would have become a world famous singer? Because that's exactly what happened.

After high school ended, Misaki was working double shifts and was constantly busting her ass just to cover the debts that her idiot father had left them. The work and stress had gotten so bad that all her loved ones pleaded and begged her to space out some free time and pick up a hobby that she enjoyed.

Not wanting to worry all of them, she took a week off, her mother and sister reassuring her that they had everything under control. Knowing she had no other option, she started listening to music and soon, fell in love. She was then always spotted with earbuds in her ears, humming along to the words and rhythms of music.

Soon enough, she started singing. Anyone who listened to Misaki Ayuzawa were instantly convinced that she had a God-given talent - her voice. Some people even claim that she has a voice that resembled that of an angel.

She then started focusing on her music career. She poured in her sweat, blood, and tears into her singing, music, and career. Soon enough, within a year, the fruits of her labor were appearing. Her break out hit "Pretty Hurts" landed her among the charts, and had captured the eyes and ears of people all over the world. As she continued to steadily drop hit after hit, she became a household name.

And within that same year, she made the tough decision of moving to the United States. She had offered her mother and Suzuna (her little sister) to move with her, but they refused, contented with their simple yet happy lives in Japan. Because of all the money that Misaki had been making, their debts were quickly cleared and Minako and Suzuna were able to move into a nice and comfortable house in Tokyo.

Misaki smiled, thinking of her journey to success. But it wasn't over yet. She still had a long way to go. She had just currently just finished shooting the music video for her song "If I Were A Boy" that was to appear on her new album. She was proud to say that it was one of her best songs and music videos yet. She and her director Michael Dennis had directed it. It was sure to be a hit.

After refreshing herself from the exhausting and laborious shoot, she had met up with her manager, Satsuki.

"Ohhhh, Misakiiiiiiii! You worked so hard! The song and music video is going to be a hit!" Satsuki beamed as she praised Misaki. Although she was 30, she had the heart of a 16 year old. However, when it came to business and management, Satsuki was a mastermind.

"Let's hope it will," Misaki simply replied. She was just so tired. All she wanted to do was race home, fall into her comfortable bed, and sleep until the end of time. However, that would be impossible since she still had plenty to do. That bastard friend of hers, Aoi Hyoudo, who happened to be the CEO of the record label she signed to called Good Money Music (GMM), called her to meet him at his office. It was probably something to do with her album that was going to be released called "Heartstrings" ("If I Were A Boy" was the lead track of the album). She was grateful to him, as he was instrumental in her success, since he discovered her talents while visiting Japan. But she had to admit he was a pain in the ass sometimes. Sometimes was an understatement.

She checked her expensive wrist watch that Aoi had gifted her. The time was 6, and she had to be at his office by 8. So she did have about 2 hours to kill. She could have gone home and take a well-deserved nap since she woke up a 4 in the morning to shoot the music video, but she decided against it. She knew she would probably oversleep. With that, she decided on getting something sweet to eat while writing for her album at a nearby cafe or something.

After informing Satsuki of her schedule, she had put on a disguise. She wore a large hat, sunglasses to conceal her identity. As much as she loved all her fans with her heart, she still very much valued privacy.

She headed out of the filming studio and decided to walk. As she walked, she breathed in the fresh air and felt contented. All of her struggling, all of her sacrifices, all of her tears had been worth it. She would never have thought she was the type to live and work in the spotlight, but life had its own plot twists, one could say. Even though she still had a lot of struggling and sacrificing left to do, she was happy.

She stepped into a cafe called Rosemary Cafe. As soon as she stepped in, she felt relaxed. There wasn't too many people in there, and the atmosphere was still very sunny and comforting. Perfect for songwriting. This was just what Misaki needed, because the stress of the upcoming album and lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll on her.

She sat in a table at the corner of the cafe, the sunlight still being able to reach her. After placing her order, she fetched out her notepad and pen from her bag. She checked her watch again. She still had time.

And with that, she began to write out the contents of her heart.

* * *

Usui Takumi was tired, to say the least.

But it wasn't only exhaustion that clouded his being.

It was boredom.

He was bored of all the meaningless attention. He was bored of all the pretty yet shallow women that threw themselves at him the moment they saw his face. He was bored with the way that people treated him, as if he was some god.

He was simply bored.

He was seated on a table inside Rosemary Cafe. Sure, he'd been to better places, but this was nice. It was rather simple, and he liked it. He was merely strolling around LA and found the small and comfortable cafe and decided to check it out. Oh, he was also running away from his crazy older brother who was on a goose chase after Takumi.

"What would you like sir?" a waiter with cherry red hair purred. He nearly rolled his eyes at the flirting attempt. Even though he was disguised, he still had caught her attention.

"Just coffee," he simply stated, as if he were dismissing her. He smirked at the way the waiter had prepped up, her cleavage popping out. Again, everyone, especially the female population, were so quick to throw themselves on him. It was tiresome.

"Coming right up sir," the waiter replied in an unnaturally perky voice. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to let me know," she said, emphasizing the anything.

The annoying waiter went away and after a couple minutes, she brought Takumi his coffee. He then looked around the shop. Although there wasn't that many people at the cafe, the few people that were there were chattering away, lost in their own worlds.

While scanning the cafe, his eyes then locked on a particularly interesting yet suspicious looking woman seated in a table at the corner of the cafe. She was disguised like him, adorning a large hat inside a building and wearing sunglasses. She was scribbling away on a notepad. He nearly laughed once he saw the woman's frustrated expression as she seemingly crossed out something on the notepad.

Takumi was a very analytical person. And from the way she was dressed and was sitting so quietly, he was beginning to suspect that she was someobody important. He was in LA anyway, and it wasn't unusual to see famous people on the street. The fact that she looked familiar was also adding to his rising suspicion.

He looked around the cafe yet again. All of the people who were there were now up and gone, leaving only him and that strange woman in the cafe, along with the workers of course. How convenient. Since there was nobody in the cafe, he decided to visit her table. In case she was famous, nobody would notice. If she was sitting in a quiet cafe all dressed up like that, it only made sense she didn't want attention.

With that, the blonde man quietly stood up from his chair and approached the strange woman's table. She was so engrossed in her writing that she failed to notice the peculiar man in a similar get up as her sitting right in front of her.

When Misaki felt a strong stare on her, she put down her notepad and pen. When she looked up, she was startled to see a pair of intense emerald eyes staring at her.

 _Oh no_ she internally groaned. This was not what she needed right now.

"Who are you?" Misaki tried to ask in a polite yet straight forward way, although her frustration was very easily seen, as her brows were furrowed and she was looking suspiciously at him. She looked around the shop to check if anyone was there, and was relieved to see no one was there.

"I'm Usui Takumi. Now, who exactly may you be?" He questioned back coolly.

Misaki immediately recognized him. Of course. The eyes said it all. She knew who he was. He was a singer and a dancer like her. She was even familiar with some of his works. However, wasn't he a womanizer? There was always news about him going on and off with some random female. She frowned, not bothering to conceal it. She despised those types of people, the type of people that treat others as if they're inanimate objects. And she didn't like the way he was talking, with that tone of voice. It was way too nonchalant, as if nothing mattered.

"I was raised to not speak to strangers," Misaki replied coolly.

"Then, you obviously haven't been following that very well. After all, being a singer requires you to meet people all around the globe," Takumi said with a smirk.

He knew who she was the moment he heard his voice. Even her normal voice was beautiful, as many people claimed.

Misaki, on the other hand, was even more shocked. Oh well, her disguise probably wasn't even that clever really. She was bound to be discovered. She should have just been thankful that it wasn't a group of crazy fangirls and fanboys. Curse herself for being so reckless. Since he was a fellow artist and because there was nobody around, she took her sunglasses and hat. There was no point in them now.

The moment Takumi Usui had laid his eyes on Misaki Ayuzawa's golden eyes, he was entranced. If he wasn't completely sure about her identity before, he sure as hell was now. She had these...golden orbs swirling with emotions. They were really beautiful. In fact, now that he had gotten a closer look at her, she was rather pretty.

 _Now, now, Takumi. Mustn't get attached, now, right?_ He thought to himself, humorously reprimanding himself.

"What are you, some alien stalker?" Misaki said, not finding anything else to say. And the moment those words came out of her lips, she wanted to slap herself. She sounded so stupid. Why _alien stalker?!_

Takumi was amused. "Alien stalker? That's a new one," Takumi said, as he teased her poor choice of words.

Misaki then sighed. She was tired. No games today. "Listen," she said exasperatedly, "why are you here?"

"Hmm, is my presence that much of a bother? Anyway, I'm here because you looked really suspicious and weird, and because I was bored," he replied truthfully, not really caring how it came out.

Misaki was baffled. Because...he was...bored? Here she was, busting her ass off, and this-this _buffoon_ comes to bother her for no reason? She then murderously glared at him. Time was precious. You can't regain time. And she hated people who wasted her and their own time. The glare that she was sending was so cold that Takumi thought he felt a chill. Geez, she was scary. She looked like she was about to rip his tongue out from his throat.

 _No, no, Misaki. No murdering. You can't end up in jail before the album release,_ Misaki reasoned with herself.

She may not have realized it, but Takumi was having a ball looking at this crazy woman's expressions. It went from angry to calm to upset to happy to confused to calm again. It was interesting really. He didn't know that many emotions could be on a persons face in that short of a time span.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Takumi gently grabbed Misaki's hand, turning his charm on.

"Hmm, I seriously didn't think it was possible for that many expressions to be on a persons face so quickly. You, are interesting," Takumi remarked in a low and husky voice. He raised her delicate hand that was in his palm to his lips.

Misaki's face then turned into a brilliant shade of red. She could rival a tomato.

She then glanced down at her watch, and nearly jumped out of her seat. It's 7:50! Aoi was going to fucking kill her! In a rush, she frantically stood up.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye, it was nice meeting you," she quickly said, her sentence sounding like one big word as she fumbled with her sunglasses and placed them back on. And without waiting a second she zoomed out of the cafe, leaving a dumbfounded Usui Takumi.

He then noticed the notepad and pen that was lying on the table.

 _Crazy woman_ , he thought as he chuckled. She was in such of a rush to leave that she left her oh-so-important notepad and pen on the table. Curious, he picked it up and glanced at the content. It was filled with lyrics. No wonder she was so invested. He did hear that Misaki Ayuzawa was going to drop an album soon.

Once realizing that they were filled with lyrics that were probably going to be on the album, he stopped himself from looking at them. He was sure she would kill him if she found out he went through her lyrics, judging from the way she glared at him. She seemed like a no-nonsense type of lady. Also, he surely wouldn't want anyone to read through _his_ unreleased lyrics. It takes a lot of time to find the perfect words for a song, and he respected the craft.

He then took the notepad and placed it in his pocket. He was sure he would see her again, very soon. And once he'd see her, he'd give her the notepad back. He was very confident that he'd see her.

After all, everything happens for a reason, right?

 **There you have it, chapter 1. Thank yall for reading. It's very much appreciated. Now please review. Can't wait to hear yas thoughts. Byeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of the characters.**

Misaki stood in front of Aoi Hyodou's office room, inside the large building of her record label. The building was so polished and kept, it's marble floors shining. She hummed in appreciation for the building. It was rather beautiful. As she stood in front of Aoi's office, she took a quick second to prepare herself for the earful that she was surely to receive from that idiot friend of hers.

She glanced at her wrist watch, the time being 8:30. She sighed. She was only half an hour later, but again, time meant money. And if it was anything that the industry loved most, it was money. Her record label did not indulge in time wasters.

Misaki then opened the door to Aoi's door, seeing the man sitting in his comfortable leather chair while typing away on his computer.

"You sure took your time," Aoi sneakily remarked without even looking up from his screen. He knew who it was the moment the door opened.

"I was...busy," Misaki said, settling for those words once not being able to find a coherent excuse to please Aoi. She grabbed another leather chair and pulled it up to his desk, sitting in front of him. She made herself comfortable.

"Sure, and I definitely don't have work to do either," Aoi said, his eyes narrowing.

Misaki simply rolled her eyes. Although Aoi could come off as mean or intimidating, she knew that he secretly a kindhearted and talented man with a short temper. Kind of like her, in a sense. She learned to get used to his snarky remarks and lecturing, because after all, the idiot was a good shoulder to lean on when the time called for it.

"Aoi, cut the attitude, alright? What'd you call me in for?" Misaki asked, getting straight to the point. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Misaki never really liked the business aspect of the music industry. She was in it for the music. She never aspired towards money, fame, and other superficial things. She loved making music and only wanted to make people who listened to her music happy.

"Cut the attitude? Why I oughta-oww!" Aoi murmured before being cut off by Misaki thumping him on the head with a dangerous glare. Aoi muttered an incoherent string of curse words before shutting up, sensing that the raven-haired woman in front of him was going to strike him again.

"Get to the point," Misaki said again. She was running thin on patience. Especially after that weird encounter with that Usui guy earlier. Her face nearly heated up at the thought of him. She was released when her face didn't become red.

"Alright, alright. You're album is going to drop in 4 weeks. The songs that you've currently selected and created were fantastic, as expected. However, you still need about 5 more, and you need to record them. The longer the album, the longer the streaming, which is good. Obviously, you're aware of all this," Aoi said, his business mode kicking in. Misaki nodded. Of course she was aware of all of this. She submerged the urge to utter a sarcastic "Duh".

"However, the team has been thinking...how about a feature?" Aoi said, with a serious look on his face.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "A feature? This is what is oh-so-important? Aoi, I already have a good amount of features. Any more, and there goes my image of being independent and real. No one wants to listen to me sing for only 30 seconds on a random person's song," Misaki countered. Features weren't really necessary right now, especially when she was struggling to meet the deadline for her own album.

This time, it was Aoi's turn to thump Misaki on the head.

"You crazy woman. I'm not talking about you featuring on someone else's song, I'm talking about someone else featuring on your song! For the album! You only have like 3 features out of the soon to be 15-track album. That is definitely not enough," Aoi scolded, as if he was a mother punished her children for a bad grade.

"My point still applies. I really don't need this feature. I want this album to have my heart and soul in it, not somebody else who's only in it for the money or fame," Misaki said, with a strong light of determination in her golden eyes.

Most of the artists she's ever met or collaborated with ended up being snakes, or disingenuous people. She did not want that negativity in this project.

"You have a fair point, Misaki. But think about it. We want this album to be a commercial success. Think about all the new fans you're going to get off of this feature. Especially if it's a good feature. Which brings me to my new point, this artist has to be big. Really big. This feature is going to be one of the 3 lead singles for the album," Aoi informed. He blabbeded on, convincing Misaki to have a feature.

"This feature's gonna be big! It's gonna be huge! It's gonna be great! People will listen to it from years! It's going to marevelous! It's going to be-"

Misaki cut him off with a genuine laugh, amusement written all over her face. Aoi sure could get passionate when talking about music. She loved seeing people passionate about things. It only made her want to work harder.

"Relax, Aoi. I'll do the feature," Misaki said, grinning at seeing Aoi so enthusiastic.

"Really?! You will?! I mean, uhh, thank you, Misaki. This is going to be very beneficial to not only the album, but to you as well," Aoi said with a blush on his face, trying to sound all professional in hopes of covering up his embarassing overly enthusiastic outburst.

"Don't get too excited now. We still have a problem. How are we gonna find some s perfect in such a short amount of time? I have less than 4 weeks to meet the person, write the lyrics, verify it, select and produce the beats, sing it, promote it, and so on. On top of that, I still have a couple of other songs I have to produce," Misaki said, her face becoming pale as she thought of the approaching deadline. The album's due date was adding piles and piles of stress on her already overfilled plate.

Aoi felt bad, seeing Misaki so stressed out and pale. She looked unhealthy. But before he could say anything to comfort her or reassure her, his phone's ringtone started ringing. He immediately answered it.

"Hello? Yes? Make it quick. Uhuh. Yep. Yep," and then Aoi's seemingly emotionless face instantly lit up, looking as though he had struck gold.

"Deal. Definitely. Yes. Thank you so much. We are looking forward to it. Thank you," Aoi said excitedly. He then hung up the phone and looked at Misaki with bright eyes, not hiding his excitement very well.

"Umm, Aoi? You alright?" Misaki quietly asked Aoi. He was being really weird. He looked so giddy, which was not normal for his sarcastic self. Even when his passionate side came out, he was never as giddy as he was determined. But now, he looked like as if he was a teenage girl who's crush asked her out.

Aoi merely chuckled. "Either this is just a mere coincidence, or God must really want you to do this feature."

Misaki was confused, her eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It means," Aoi happily said, "that we just found someone to be on the song."

Misaki didn't know how to feel about that. That does seem like a crazy ass coincidence. "Umm, who exactly is this someone?" Misaki asked, a little scared of the way Aoi was so enthusiastic. That could only mean trouble.

Aoi smiled.

* * *

Takumi smiled in disbelief and in amusement as he left the office of his older brother.

Hmm, he never thought that he would one day use the words 'smile' and 'older brother' in the same sentence.

The world was indeed a strange place.

 _He then took the notepad and placed it in his pocket. He was sure he would see her again, very soon. And once he'd see her, he'd give her the notepad back. He was very confident that he'd see her._

 _After all, everything happens for a reason, right?_

He was surprised at himself, really. How could he be that correct? Maybe that lady was right. Maybe he was an alien. Because he would do more than just see that Misaki Ayuzawa. He was going to record an entire fucking song with her that was going to be on her album "Heartstrings".

He hopped into his luxury car, driving straight to his high rise condo in California. He had many houses around the US and in Japan, seeing them as a necessity since he was always jumping around from one place to another for tours, fan meet-ups, performances, etc.

It was a hectic life, but Usui still liked to go at his own comfortable pace. He never allowed himself to get stressed out or overthink it. Because if he did that, then it would completely defeat the purpose of making music - to express yourself and free your mind and soul.

He arrived at his condo and settled himself in. He then started thinking about the meeting he had with his older brother Gerard earlier today. Sure he was an annoying asshole, but the two brothers were on mutual terms - Gerard being Takumi's manager and all. The entire meeting was basically Gerard nagging Takumi to take the job more seriously, and scheduling the feature with Misaki Ayuzawa.

He could really care less about the feature, really. Or Misaki Ayuzawa, to be honest. He just found her weird faces funny. But he did admit he felt a little bad for her. She was visibly such an innocent girl and really could not see through all the evils of the industry. They all started out that way - happy, contented, satisfied with life, then slowly turning greedy and evil until their original incentives were completely lost. It was like, the more famous you grew, the more of yourself you lost.

And Takumi? He didn't give a shit about the money, the success, the fame. All he wanted to was to make music. Music served as an escape, as a freedom. And that's all he wanted to do. However, he would be completely naive to think that was possible. Every single one of them were puppets to the fucking industry. Long gone were his days where he truly enjoyed waking up to make music. It was now all a tightly controlled and monitored place where they were restricted from their freedom. He resented the industry, but loved the music.

The blonde haired man brushed away the negative thoughts as he laid down on his couch and made himself comfortable. He had promised that idiot brother of his that he would give Ayuzawa's music a listen. After all, he and that Ayuzawa lady were to meet up tomorrow and start the songwriting process. Sure, he was familiar with her popular hits. But Takumi learned that you can never judge an artist's entire career and discography based on only their hits.

He pulled out his phone, plugged in his earbuds, closed his eyes, and started listening. He was pleasantly surprised by the first song. Her voice was very soft and gentle, very different from her usual strong and loud voice. He finished that one song, getting lost in the words of her lyrics and voice. The first song finished too quickly.

With that, he began listening to the second one.

* * *

Misaki laid down on her comfortable matress, trying to close her eyes and get some well-deserved sleep. She glanced at the clock. It was 3 am. She was so tired before, so eager for rest but now she couldn't even get a wink of sleep. All she could think about was the day and all the events that took place.

That Usui guy was weird. He gave off a weird vibe around him, as if he thought everything was a game. She could tell just by the way he casually walked to her, just because he was _bored_. That still made her blood boil. He didn't take anything serious, and she didn't want to work with somebody like that on an album that meant the world to her. But Aoi had already made the deal and she simply had no choice.

That idiot should've talked to her about it before accepting the deal. Stupid Aoi, putting her in such a situation.

That Usui was going to be such a pain in the ass to work with. She was surely going to get distracted by his face. Misaki's face turned red instantly. Although she hated to admit it, he was a little handsome. Just a little. It's weird that she's even admitting it, because she usually never went for blondes.

But his pretty little smile wasn't going to get in the way of her recording a great hit song. She would throw herself off a cliff is she let him distract her. She just had to pray everything went well in the studio.

Misaki tried again to close her eyes and drift into sleep. However, her attempts were futile. Frustrated, she stood up from her bed and groaned. She definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now. She grabbed her purse from the nightstand and started digging in it. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well just be productive and write and edit her lyrics to her upcoming songs.

 _Hmmm, that's weird. It's normally here,_ Misaki thought, not too worried. She then got up from her bed, went over to her closet and reached for the black coat that she had worn today. She reached into its pocket, expecting to find her notepad in there.

The color from her face immediately drained.

 _Shit!_

She then laughed nervously. She couldn't have lost it right? She glanced at the nightstand where her bag once was standing. The sunglasses she had worn today were still there. She was positively sure she had grabbed her notepad when she reached for her sunglasses. They had to be in here somewhere!

With that, she frantically searched the room, messing it up in the process. She checked underneath the bed, in the closet, in the pockets of her clothes, rummaged through her bag again, and more. She still couldn't find it!

 _This is bad. This is really bad._

She slumped down on her bed. What if someobody laid their hands on it? Snatched it when she wasn't looking? What if it fell? What if she left it at the cafe? What if she left it at Aoi's office? She couldn't go over to Aoi's office and search, because he would kill her if he found out he lost her lyric notepad. If anybody had her notepad and the lyrics got leaked, that would ruin the album release. That would ruin everything she had been working for.

She facepaled herself in a harsh manner. Gahh, how could she be so irresponsible?!

She then calmed her breathing and laid down on the bed. There was nothing she could do right now, so late at night. She'd have to search tomorrow. She reassured herself, saying everything would be okay.

After the meeting with that Usui fellow at the studio tomorrow, she'd look for it and find it.

At least, she hoped.

* * *

 **Mazes - wow, I like this plot but one thing I'm confused about is Takumi really a womanizer? - mazes** _Hey! Thank you for reading this. Really glad you liked the plot. And, yes Takumi is a womanizer. It may not be obvious right now cuz I ain't wanna shove it up yall throats but you'll see. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing._

 **Minniemiss123 - Ah, this is sooo interesting! I'm just in love with this plot. Seriously Takumi as a womaniser but still being mesmerized by Misaki ~~** _Hey sis! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. I'm also really glad you liked the plot. I don't really see a lot of fics with them in this universe so I wanted to try it out. And I know this sounds weird, but I loooove fics with Takumi being a womanizer. Its just so dramatic and interesting and udjnwsjwnx, you know what I'm sayin? Anyway thanks girl for reading. You da best._

 **Guest - Ohhhhhhhhhh this is so interesting I can't wait for the next chapter. Please update** _Sis I gotchu with them updates lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It truly means the world. :)_

 **Lollipop - You have a way with words. I'm hooked on. This is actually very interesting. I can't wait for the next chapter.** _Thank you Lollipop for reading and reviewing this chapter. And awwww, I have a way with words? That ain't what my English teacher said to me XD But still, thank you so much._

 **Guest - I've got a feeling this is going to be great! Keep going!** _Thank you for reading and reviewing! And I really appreciate your encouragement. Thank you so much :)_

 **Thank all y'all for reading and reviewing and supporting me. Y'all mean the world :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or it's characters. Maid Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. I don't own "It Won't Stop" either. That belongs to Sevyn Streeter and Chris Brown. If you've never listened to it before, I sincerely suggest you listen to it. It's a really good song, and will help you understand the story (especially the next chapter) a little bit better.**

* * *

Misaki woke up quickly at the sound of the alarm, still feeling significantly tired. She glanced at the alarm clock, the time being 6. She had barely gotten any sleep thinking about her notepad, the consequences, the recording session today, and that Usui idiot. She didn't even know the guy but she could tell he was bad news.

She stood up from her bed and made her way to her bathroom, not giving herself any time to abruptly change her mind and fall back on her bed and drift into a deep and comfortable slumber.

Her condo in California was quite nice. She actually really liked it. It was simple, but it was clean,well kept, and well furnished. The bathroom she occupied had a nice and elegant marble theme. It just seemed so spacious. She quickly refreshed herself and took a quick shower. After that, she proceeded to wearing light makeup that only consisted of lip gloss and eyeliner.

No matter how famous she got, or how high people expected out of her, she still wanted to be comfortable in her own skin. After all, Misaki was never one to fret over appearances any way. Not like that was gonna ever change.

She then proceeded to picking out a simple outfit for the day. Who knows? Maybe Honoka, her lead wardrobe and makeup artist, would force her out of her clothes and into a new one. But for now, she changed into a white tank top, denim jacket, skinny jeans, and black knee high boots.

Misaki then quickly grabbed her purse, car keys, and other necessities and headed out of the door. She had a long day ahead of her. She had to go over to meet Satsuki to discuss how "If I Were A Boy" did, then go over to studio, and find her notepad. Just thinking about it made her freak out, but she had to keep her cool.

Misaki started her modest black Toyota. She got in the car and started driving. She actually preferred this black Toyota over all the luxury cars she owned. She sure did own a lot of cars that were mostly gifts and presents from others, but she never drove them. Most of the cars had to suffer the fate of being kept in a garage and never seeing the light of day. After all, driving a Lamborghini just screamed "high-class" and "celebrity". You couldn't go wrong with a modest car that wouldn't bring any unnecessary attention.

She arrived at where she was supposed to meet Satsuki and the rest of her team. They were located in a well-reputable management studio.

"Misakiiiiiiii!" Satsuki squealed immediately as she laid eyes on the raven-haired woman. She gave Misaki a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek and then smiled.

"Satsuki-San" Misaki greeted. She greeted the rest of the team and then sat down with Satsuki.

"Really good news. As expected, 'If I Were A Boy' is doing fantastic! It's doing better than we could have hoped for!" Satsuki told Misaki excitedly.

Misaki took this in is a surprise. "Really? It only dropped yesterday. And, I didn't think it would appeal to that many people..." Misaki said honestly.

Satsuki then violently shook her head. "No, no, no. It's already charting #3 on the billboard! With a bit more promotion, radio play, and exposure, it'll surely hit #1. We are positive. People are surely gonna love this album. Which brings me to my next thing. You need to get to the studio on time. We can't get too comfortable with this one. All 3 singles must be hits," Satsuki said firmly.

Misaki nodded, taking in Satsuki's instructions and advice. Satsuki was right. You could never get too comfortable. The industry was cutthroat, and getting comfortable meant giving up your spot. Everything had to be in order and go with the plan.

"And how about the video, Satsuki?" Misaki inquired, hoping for a good response. She truly did pour in her heart for the video, putting in her thoughts and experience of being a female. The song hit home quiet hard.

Satsuki beamed again at the mention. "100,000 million," she stated quietly.

Misaki eyes widened, and then started beaming in joy. "Are you serious!?"

"100 frickin' million!" Satsuki exclaimed, grabbing Misaki and hugging her tightly, almost squeezing all the air out of Misaki's body.

"We'll find a way to celebrate later. For now, you have to get to the studio with Usui Takumi and record. Remember to be ready for the video shoot tomorrow too," Satsuki reminded, ushering Misaki away.

Honoka, coming out of nowhere, then glared at Misaki. She opened her mouth only to be cut off from Satsuki.

"What she's wearing right now is fine. Let me handle it, Honoka," Satsuki reprimanded in her gentle yet firm way. She may have been small and tiny, but she was not one to upset. Because anyone who did upset Satsuki instantly regretted it, due to her being so sweet.

"Fine, fine," Honoka muttered, then got back to her makeup station.

Misaki then drove to the studio where she was supposed to meet up with Takumi. It was called Conway Recording Studios. The studio was so popular that many big artists recorded in there. Even with the high reputation of the studio, it still had a calm and relaxing aura. Misaki didn't have to worry about intruders or other people, because her team had rented the place out.

She gracefully walked into the studio, never fully recovering from the stunning nature. It was just perfect.

Misaki then noticed she was the only one in there. Where was Takumi? She glanced at her clock, the time reporting as 3:30. She furrowed her brows. She was perfectly on time. She then awkwardly laughed it off. Maybe he was busy? Misaki had made herself comfortable on a soft chair. She slowly ran her fingers through her raven tresses, admiring the precise haircut that Honoka and her crew had given her for the video shoot. She even fiddled with her phone a bit, checking her social media and fans to pass some time.

Misaki's eyes then uncontrollably started twitching, not bothering to conceal her anger. 30 minutes had passed by. 30 fucking minutes! Where the hell was he?! Not only was he wasting his time, he was wasting hers! She had come here to create a song! Not waste her time finding ways to beat the clock on her phone! She groaned loudly. Just as she feared, no one was taking this seriously. All she had wanted was to put her love into each and every song she made. But that wasn't possible, because her "fellow Japanese singer" was taking his damn time fooling around! She bitterly laughed. Screw that Aoi for not letting her do this on her own. She knew this would happen!

 _That's why you can't rely on anybody but yourself,_ Misaki bitterly thought.

Just when she was in the middle of cracking her phone from gripping it so tight in anger, she heard the doors to the studio open. In came Usui Takumi in all his confident glory, with a beautiful blonde model at his side, her heels click clacking.

Misaki's jaw dropped. So he was fooling around.

"Hello, Ayuzawa. I don't think you've met Cadie, have you?" Takumi remarked, flashing a pearly smile that would make anyone go weak in the knees.

"My name is Sarah," the model said frowning. She didn't seem to be too bothered with the slip up though, as she was immediately back to nuzzling his neck and tightened her arms around Takumi's strong physique.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing," Takumi said in a dismissive tone, rolling his emerald eyes.

And then, Misaki saw red. This idiot had been wasting her damn time, didn't even care to apologize, and then was treating a lady like a replaceable object! He didn't even care enough about the woman to properly remember her name!

Unlike last time when she met him at the cafe, she did not hold in her anger, not caring if there was some blonde bubble in his arms.

"You-you!" Misaki sputtered in anger, unable to cuss him out in a way that would express her anger properly. And before any of the people in the room could process anything, Misaki charged towards him like a raging bull and sent a powerful punch towards his cheek that would have knocked any professional out. Takumi staggered, not prepared for the punch.

He dropped his arms from the model and then touched his swollen red cheek. His eyes were wide. She was such a tiny woman! How was she able to hit that hard? What the hell was wrong with her?!

He was impressed for a quick second. But then that was quickly replaced with anger. Who the hell did she think she was!? She had only met him one time, and she was already getting jealous and possessive over him even though he didn't belong to her. He sighed in disappointment. He really thought she was different. But then again, all women were the same-

"That's what you get for wasting my time, not caring enough about the feature, not apologizing, and for treating that woman like an object! Just who the hell do you think you are!? Just because you're rich and spoiled doesn't mean you can act and treat people like shit!" Misaki spat furiously, not caring about anything else. Misaki emitted such a deadly aura that even the long forgotten model was trembling in fear.

Takumi was surprised. So, she wasn't upset over him being with another girl...she was upset because he wasn't treating the other girl well? This was a new situation he had only now encountered.

"Now, apologize..." she said, "to both of us," she finished off darkly with her dark bangs covering her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Don't kill me. Anyway, I'm sorry Ayuzawa. I should've respected your time," Takumi apologized to Misaki. He then turned to the model.

"Sorry for getting your name wrong, Sally."

"My name is Sarah," the model said yet again, clearly offended this time.

Takumi was about to say something harsh, but he caught glance at Misaki's dangerous glare, and decided against it.

"Yes, yes. Now if you'll excuse us, Ayuzawa and I have to record," Takumi said, indicating to the blonde to leave. Catching his hint, she walked away at his command.

He scoffed. These woman were so easy to play with. Just give them a little attention and then in an instant, they were easily wrapped around your finger.

Now, it was just him and that Ayuzawa woman in the studio. She didn't seem to notice that fact, as she looked busy with her thoughts.

And that's exactly what was going on: she was busy with her thought. Misaki was thinking about that notepad. Maybe she would have to talk to Aoi about it later. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus and put out her best work with the fear of somebody finding it and leaking everything.

Takumi then decided her thinking face was interesting. Interesting was the only accurate way to describe her. And suddenly, he realized why she was looked so worried.

Takumi snapped his fingers to get her out of her trance. He then pulled out her notepad from the pocket of his pants, smirking at her wide eyed reaction. "I bet," he said, "you were thinking about this."

Misaki gaped. How?! What!?

She quickly snatched it away from his hands, her face flushed.

"How did you get that!? Did you steal it!? You stole it, didn't you?!" she accused. How the hell? He had it the entire time!

Takumi then merely chuckled. "Calm down, calm down. I did not steal it from you, you demonic woman. You left it on the table of that cafe we were at. I picked it up so I could give it to you later," he explained, doing his best to calm down the frantic woman.

Misaki calmed down a little, but her eyes were still distrustful. Her mind then wandered to another possibility that made the color drain from her face.

"Did you go through it?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer. Of course he went through it. He just seemed like the type of person to do that.

"Ouch, I'm offended. You really think I'd do something as low like that?" Takumi pouted playfully. "No, I didn't. I'm a musician too, after all. I know how much hard work goes into songwriting, and I definitely wouldn't want someone to go through my unreleased lyrics either. Don't worry. I didn't go through it," he explained with hands up in a surrendering way.

Misaki then relaxed, her shoulders dropping from its tense state. So he wasn't a complete asshole, after all.

What she did next surprised him. "Thank you," she quietly said with a geniune smile that expressed her sincerity. His eyes widened. That's the last thing he had expected from a violent woman like her. She looked pretty when she was smiling and wasn't screaming like a devil. And even then, she wasn't completely ugly when she was angry either.

"Anytime," Takumi said in a composed manner, his hands in his pocket.

Then an awkward air settled between the two. ...What now?

Frustrated with the awkward air, Misaki groaned loudly. "Ugh, this is so dumb. Why are we just standing around? We've wasted enough time already, with you coming into the studio with some lady in your arms. We need to get this done, Usui-"

"Call me Takumi."

"No, _Usui_ ," Misaki bit back as she glared due to the interruption, then continued on with what she waying. "I know your manager or team probably forced this feature on you, because let's be honest, my record label CEO shoved it down my throat too. But this...this album means the world to me," Misaki said, admitting her feelings. Takumi said nothing as he listened.

"I know it wouldn't kill you to actually put effort into this, since you were so noble enough to not look through through my lyrics," Misaki reminded, "so please put in your all for this," Misaki finished with hope laced in her voice. All signs of aggression were replaces with desperation to work harder.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he gave a small smile. She sure was determined. And he didn't know which fact he liked better: the fact that she was so determined or the fact that she was being so...gentle with him? Could he even describe that as gentle? He could care less. He was going to give this his all.

The two then sat down and started writing lyrics to the song. All of their differences and disagreements disappeared as they were both lost in their world of music. They both discussed the lyrics and the type of song they were going to make, and decided on a love song/duet type of feature with both of them singing their hearts out.

In a couple of hours, they had finished writing and revising the lyrics. It would've normally taken Misaki an hour, but she wanted to go over this and make sure everything was perfect. Her fans deserved quality work.

And Usui was extremely surprised to see how much work she was putting into this. Most of the artists (specifically females) he had collaborated with in the past never had such a strong work ethic. Most of them got distracted or discouraged or bored. This was his first time collaborating with Ayuzawa but it was clear to him and everyone else that she had a work drive that no one could beat. Perhaps that was why she was so successful.

"I think," Misaki said with an excited glint in her eyes, "this is it. What do you think?"

Takumi nodded, very much proud of what they had acccomplished so far. This was actually going very well, to his surprise.

"Then let's record it!" Misaki exclaimed as she grabbed Usui by the hand and then dragged him to the recording part of the studio where all the equipment and microphones were. Only after dragging him did Misaki realize that she had held Takumi's hand. Misaki immediately let go, as if her hands were burnt by hot coal, and blushed to the roots of her hair.

It was ironic, since the both of them had just finished writing a love song, yet she was still embarrassed over such a minor thing.

They then started singing after choosing a beat that Misaki's producer had sent to her. Both of their voices blended beautifully together as they sang. Misaki's voice was soft yet strong, while Takumi's voice had a boyish and charming edge that would surely capture many people's hearts when listening to the song.

By the time they finished, it was 10:00. Misaki and Takumi ran the song over one time to listen to the final was extremely happy with it. This and "If I Were A Boy" were her top favorite songs from the album, no doubt about it. And as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't have done it without that charming alien. The song would not have been so _perfect_ if he hadn't been there. They sent the finished song over to Aoi, Satsuki, and the rest of the marketing team. Misaki had decided on the title being "It Won't Stop".

Misaki twiddled with her fingers. The idiot was releasing too many damn pheromones! Even while she was recording, she was blushing! She was singing such...such _intimate_ and loving things with _him_. It was so embarassing.

Takumi noticed how she was so embarrassed while recording and tried not to laugh. What a weird woman. Other people would have killed to be in her place, to sing a love song with Takumi Usui himself. Yet here Misaki Ayuzawa was, embarrassed and weirded out. What an idiot woman indeed.

Her being embarrassed and him being amused didn't stop the quality of work, though. Both of them poured in their all, and both were extremely happy with the song. Even Takumi.

"You know," Misaki croaked out, struggling to find words. "Thank you. No matter how goddamn weird you are or how many pheromones you produce, you were a really good help. I couldn't have done this without you," Misaki admitted shyly.

Then, without thinking, she stepped towards him and gave him a friendly hug. And as soon as she was in contact with him, she wanted to beat herself up, run away, and never return.

 _Why the hell did I do that!?_

Takumi was caught off guard for one second, but was back on track with his charming self.

"Hmm, we haven't even known each other for a week, but Misa-Chan is already in love with me. How disappointing," Takumi playfully said as he patted her back.

Misaki jumped back with her face flushed. "I-In love!? Nobody here is in love with you, you alien pervert! And don't call me Misa-Chan!"

"Sure, sure. And it's only fair I call you Misa-Chan. After all, you call me much worse things," Takumi pointed out reasonably. He smirked once he knew he had her convinced.

"Fine," she muttered in defeat, pouting.

Misaki then received a text message from Satsuki. She opened it up and read it.

 _Misaki! You and Takumi were beautiful! This is my favorite song! This album is coming out sooooo gooood. Since you guys are done now, go home and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We're gonna film the music video tomorrow at Jumba Bay Island. We're gonna be there for like 3 days. Tell Takumi. We already discussed this with his team_ _. That's it for now. I'll send you the rest of the details later. Byeee - Satsuki_

...Jumba Bay Island? Wasn't that all the way in Antigua? Misaki then facepalmed herself. Of course. She should've seen this seen coming. Of course her team would do something crazy as this. Misaki showed the text to Takumi.

"Jumba Bay Island, huh? That's...quite overboard," Takumi deadpanned.

Takumi then patted Misaki on the head, with her pale and smooth skin flushed bright red. "Good job, Ayuzawa," he quietly said as he patted her head.

"Um...thanks," Misaki said, still blushing. Takumi only chuckled when he saw her face.

"Go home and get rest, Misa-Chaaaaaaan. The next few days are going to be very busy," the blonde reminded.

"Alright, alright," Misaki said. Her face had calmed down, but there was still a noticeable tinge of pink left in her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so easily responsive.

The two then walked out of the studio and went their separate ways, both curious and a little excited for what the next few days held.

* * *

 **Mazes - this is getting better and better. Takumi is going to fall hard and fast with Misaki. One thing I'm really eager about is Takumi's jealousy I can't wiay for that chap** _Hey girl! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your support is amazing. And I love jealous Takumi too. Jealous Takumi is sooooo cuuuuute. So don't worry, I gotchu sis. Just stay tuned lol_

 **beeeeef -** **Wow this is really good. Really good. I really like how you aren't making Takumi fall head over heels first. "He could care less about the feature. Or the Ayuzawa lady, really." Wow. That'll just make the story even more satisfying when they do fall in love (I hope). This is so good. Please update when you get the chance.** _Hey beeeeef. Good job on catching that. Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. Appreciate it. :)_

 **Kawaiiii123 - Oh this is so gooooooood I can't wait ugh just update you're killing meeeeee** _I gotchu with them updates lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

 **Minniemiss123 - Goddamn, they are up for a feature! They will be recording together! Gosh, I m so excited for it! It's like they both r reflections of each other when it comes to music. Both live for it and not for the money and fame that comes with it. They both want to stay that way. But know that the vicious circle will finally catch up with them sometime. I love the purity in them. Ofcourse one is more cleat about it than the other. But that's what it is. Hopefully takumi will protect the that side of misaki.  
And misaki will be sooo relieved to see that her notepad is safe and in sound hands! Though ofcourse I believe takumi will have to face her wrath to think that he might have read her works. Not that he did but yeah that's the point! Yeah? Well maybe I m just reaching conclusions for nothing. Sorry XD! And thank u for the acknowledges! They made my day! Literally! Irk, Takumi as a playboy is so charming! Like he leads all this to a completely different yet enduring level! Ah, the feels of it. ! Urghh I m so hiked up now! Really can't wait for more! Thank u again and see ya then! **_YASSSSSS YOU ARE AMAZING. That review breathed life into me lol. Thank you so much for the analytical review. I hope you enjoy this chapter girl. And yes, playboy Takumi is life. :)_

 **Lollipop - This is so goooooooood. Omggggggg this feature. The next chapter is going to be amazing lol. I agree with beeef too. Good job on not laying the romance on too thick. But still include romance lol. Can't wait for the update** _Thank you for reading and reviewing again, Lollipop. It means the word. All y'all amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of its characters. Hiro Fujiwara does. I also don't own "It Won't Stop". All rights for the song go to Chris Brown and Sevyn Streeter. Make sure you check it out. It's a really good song, and it'll make the story a whole lot more enjoyable. PM me or tell me in a review if you listen to it. (Also this chapter is extra long since I felt bad for making y'all wait)**

 **Note: When Singing,** _italics = Misaki,_ underlines = Takumi, and _both = Takumi and Misaki_

* * *

Misaki sighed as she she boarded the private jet. Leave it to her team to arrange such a big event in such a short time span. Just yesterday, she had recorded her single "It Won't Stop" with that alien Usui Takumi. Now, here she was, leaving LA to go all the way over to Antigua. It would've been nice if she was prepared... Still, Misaki wasn't complaining. She was glad she had a team behind her back that cared about her career as much as she did. This music video was going to be perfect.

Because it took 8 hours to get to Antigua, both teams decided that they would spend 5 days there, the fifth day being the day where they left. That was a reasonable amount of time.

At the moment, it was 5 in the morning. Misaki, Usui, Satsuki, Kanou (Usui's manager) and the rest of the team were all in Misaki's private jet.

They were all seated on the luxurious jet. It was spacious and beautiful. Misaki wasn't one to spend so much money on something materialistic, but because she was frequently traveling around the globe, she had decided to make a splurge on a private jet. If she was going to travel all the time, she might as well be comfortable...

But right now, Misaki was anything but comfortable. In fact, she was far from comfortable. Seated right next to her was the one and only Usui Takumi.

 _"Oh Misaki, grow up. Just sit next to him. You and Takumi need to get to know each other. There has to be chemistry for the video," Satsuki chimed._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts."_

She shuddered as she recalled the memory of Satsuki making her sit next to Usui.

"Misa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaan, you're ignoring me," Takumi whined, poking Misaki on her cheek. She turned around and growled. This idiot was getting on her last damn nerve. She had to deal with this buffoon for 8 hours straight. Since the seats on the jet were 2 seaters, she was the only misfortunate one who had to deal with his annoyingness.

"Ouch, you're mean. You resemble a demon when you glare like that," Takumi bluntly pointed out, not caring that he was pushing Misaki over the edge. In fact, he was enjoying the fact that he was annoying her.

Misaki blinked, shocked by his audacity. "A demon? At least I'm not an ugly alien who doesn't know when to shut up!" Misaki hissed. That was a lie and they both knew it. He was anything but ugly. And Misaki had to admit he did look kind of cute in his casual black shirt, jeans, and messy blonde hair. She had an urge to run her hand through his blonde locks, but fought against it. She would just die if she slipped up and did that.

While he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, she was wearing...her pajamas. She was just so tired in the morning that she just washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, grabbed her bags and left the house. She didn't even bother to put on lip gloss. And now, she kind of regretted it because she looked like a zombie sitting next to his annoyingly perfect self.

"Checking my outfit out, Misa-Chan? I'm flattered. I really like what you have going on too. I might have to try that out, the I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look," Takumi said, obviously mocking her lack of self-consciousness when it came to appearances. Takumi poked her cheek again.

"Ouch! Stop doing that!" Misaki grumbled as she swatted his hands away from his face,

"Nope."

Misaki nearly screamed in frustration. This was going to be the longest 8 hours of her life.

* * *

Both Misaki and Takumi were tired once the flight ended, even though they landed around 12 pm. However, the moment they were on the beach, all of their tiredness melted away. Everyone was in awe of the beauty. The guides to Jumba Bay Island came and assisted the groups to their hotel.

One of the guides saw Misaki's dumbfounded expression and chuckled. "Yeah, we get that a lot. But just wait till you get to the hotel."

And the hotel truly was a sight for the eyes. It was large and luxurious, and truly lived up to everyone's expectations.

"Wow," Misaki breathed in amazement. The exterior and interior was breathtaking. There was so many rooms, and everything inside the hotel was furnished and decorated so tastefully. The guides showed the team the rooms that they would be staying in for the visit.

Misaki's room was beautiful. The floor was wooden, and everything had a nature vibe. The entire hotel had to do with nature. The bed was soft and all the furniture complimented each other nicely. Since their rooms were up on a high floor of the hotel, their rooms each had a elegant and airy balcony where they could view the waters and sand of the beach.

"Everything is so beautiful," Misaki said to no one in particular as she breathed in the fresh air of the ocean breeze from her balcony.

"Mhmm," she heard Usui agree beside her as he too was lost in the beauty of island. Usui's messy locks of golden blonde hair were dancing as they got locked in the wind. Misaki blushed a little. He looked good when his hair was all out. Most pictures she had seen of him had his hair all combed and sleek. It looked better in its natural state.

Usui smirked as he caught her stare, but he didn't say anything. He still had the entire day to tease the demon woman next to him. No need to rush, right?

Misaki then broke away, berating herself for looking at him that way. "Umm, I'm going to go unpack and get everything settled," Misaki said as she left the balcony. She then noticed that the rest of the team left to their own rooms. "Usui! Go to your own room!" she said as she started to unpack her clothes.

"Do I have to?" He asked, fully knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes. Now, get lost," Misaki said firmly as she went behind Usui and pushed him out of her room. "We'll all have to see each other again in like an hour, anyway. We have a tight schedule," Misaki reminded. Misaki gritted her teeth, irritated with his stubbornness. Usui was now in front of the opened door, but wasn't getting out. She pushed harder, but to no avail. He still didn't budge.

"Usui," Misaki said dangerously as she raised her fist, indicating to him that she was about to punch the daylights out of him. Once seeing her fist raised, he raised his hands in defeat and walked away from the room with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. See you later," he said while laughing. He then threw a flirty wink, curious to see her reaction. He was pleased once he saw that her face flushed that pretty red color. He heard her cussing him out in words he would think twice about saying, then slammed the door shut. If he listened close enough, he was sure he could still hear her muttering "stupid alien" or "perverted idiot". Somewhere along those lines.

* * *

The entire crew were set on the beach with their cameras and equipment out. There was nobody on the beach since Misaki's team and Usui's team had rented it out. The camera crew were getting all the equipment set up and all the stations ready.

Meanwhile, Misaki was getting her makeup, hair, and outfit ready.

"Ouch!" Misaki yelped as Honoka tugged a piece of her hair rather harshly.

"Sorry, Misa baby, but beauty is pain," Honoka simply said. She then proceeded to carry on with styling Misaki. The music video was going to have plenty of scenes with Misaki and Usui in different outfits. Usui was getting his outfits ready by his makeup artist in his team.

By the time Honoka was done, Misaki looked fabulous. Her hair was curled in silky loose beach waves. Her makeup was light, wearing sheer lip gloss with long and elegant eyelashes. Her dress was a long and silky white dress with a slit, so when she danced, her legs would be able to be seen doing the choreography. Misaki rather liked it. However, this was only the first look and Misaki would have to go back and forth to change.

Misaki went out to the area of the beach where they would film. She spotted Takumi, but he was still discussing things with Kanou and the rest of his team. The first scene required Misaki only, since she was the only one singing the first verse of the song. She performed the dance sequence along with her background dancers, and was thrilled. She went over the footage, and it seemed like she did a really good job.

The entire team carried on - with Misaki and Usui going over the lyrics while rehearsing and perfoming the dance steps, the camera crew getting all the footage and angles right, the director making sure everything was perfect, Honoka and Yukimura planning and styling the outfits, and Satsuki and Kanou managing and planning the marketing scheme, release, sales, etc. It was so much work that none of them had time left by the end of the day.

With that, everyone was pouring in all their hard work and best efforts into the video.

* * *

The first and second day in Antigua had gone by quite fast with everyone contributing to the video. They were already on the 3rd day, and the music video was almost done. Misaki and Usui just needed to film the last scene of the music video, and everything would be done.

"Hmmm," Derrell Wright, the director, said thinking to himself. So far, the video had gone along perfectly. Both Misaki and Usui's dance sequences were performed amazingly. Their chemistry was also really surprising. They looked so in love. However, it still needed one more thing.

"Misaki! Takumi! Y'all get over here," Derrell beckoned. Curious, they walked over to him.

"Change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

Derrell then began by saying, "Everything is going perfect. People gon' love the video. But one thing that'll make sure this video is on the tongues of the people for the rest of the year is to include...a kissing scene," he finished off.

Misaki's jaw dropped right to the floor. Takumi was quiet and said nothing. Misaki wasn't sure how Usui even felt about the video. He was so...blank. Misaki wished she could argue with the director. There was no way she could _kiss_ that alien! But she knew the director was right. The music video would surely blow up.

"O-Okay," Misaki said, cursing herself for stuttering. Takumi only nodded. She was surprised to see no weird remarks coming out of his mouth.

The two then walked back to their posts and what they were doing. Misaki had 30 minutes to get ready for the...kissing scene. Her hair was in loose beach waves again and was wearing light makeup. Honoka added light blush (not that Misaki would need it) and was sporting the white dress she had worn earlier.

Misaki walked barefoot in the sand to Takumi. Takumi had his hair messy and was also barefoot. He was wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts along with his charming smile.

"You look good," Takumi whispered into her ear. Misakis face grew red.

"Stay focused, idiot," Misaki hissed quietly.

"I am focused. I'm focusing on you. Since, you know, we are supposed to ki-"

"Shut. Up."

"Or what?"

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"I think you mean 'Ugh! You are so handsome!'"

"What kind of fantasy are you living in?"

The two continued to bicker into each other ears. The crew paused from their work for just a second to witness the amusing scene play before them. Derrell even had to stifle a chuckle. He blew his whistle, calling the attention of everybody, signaling that the filming would begin.

"Ready, set, action," Derrell called out.

Takumi and Misaki performed another dance sequence together. They performed it flawlessly as Takumi twirled Misaki around. The silky material of the dress and Misaki's raven tresses danced around in the wind as well.

As the two sung the last lines of the song, Takumi and Misaki were laying down on the sand with Takumi on top of Misaki. He wrapped his arms around Misaki. He pulled her closer to him until their lips were just centimeters away. Misaki's face tinted a rosy pink color, obviously embarassed.

 _We're just acting. We're just acting. We're just acting,_ Misaki repeated to herself inside her head.

Takumi then tilted her chin up, and the distance between their lips was filled as they shared a sweet kiss. The moment she had felt his lips, Misaki almost melted. She felt butterflies ripple through her stomach. This was weird. She had kissed other people before for music videos and cameos, but this felt so different. ...She felt strangely helpless.

She was shy, so Takumi had lead the kiss. He was lost in the kiss too. Her lips were so _soft._ So deliciously soft. She was such a tough and determined woman, he didn't think any part of her could be this soft. It was a pleasant surprise. He unexpectedly didn't want to let go of her lips, but knew he had to if he and Misaki still wanted to breathe.

When they separated, they were met with whistles and applause from the crew.

The director, Kanou, and Satsuki were beaming with pride, congratulating the two on their performance. "That, was one of the best kissing scenes I'd ever seen! The way Takumi tilted her chin! And the way Misaki was blushing! It felt so authentic!" Satsuki squealed.

"She's right. Y'all really pulled this off," Derrell praised as he nodded his head.

Misaki shyly thanked Derrell and Satsuki while Takumi nodded. The entire filming process was over with. The team just needed to put everything together and edit it, and the music video would be done.

"Good job, Takumi, Misaki. You guys worked so hard over the last few days," Satsuki said as she approached them. "Tomorrow we'll be editing and putting the music video together. You two can relax tomorrow and spend the day together, since you guys had no time to explore or do anything," Satsuki said.

"Are you sure? Do you guys need help?" Misaki offered kindly.

Satsuki only giggled. "That's so like you, Misaki. Wanting to work even when you deserve to relax. It's alright, Misaki. We'll handle it. And be nice to Takumi," Satsuki said as she winked.

Before Misaki could come up with a flustered response, Satsuki had left, leaving the two by themselves. By now, the beach had been cleared of all the equipment and cameras, seeing that the crews had retreated to their rooms.

By now, the sun was setting, giving off an orange and pink hue to the beach. The large vast of water was reflecting the colors of the colorful sky. Misaki was in awe.

Satsuki was right. During the entire time they were here, she had no time to actually do anything. Granted, she was here for work purposes, but having a little fun couldn't hurt, right?

Takumi looked at the sight next to him. Ayuzawa did look really pretty. He had obviously seen prettier woman (granted, they were all fake and plastic) but Ayuzawa had a certain aura that just attracted you to her. She was so determined and so hardworking. It was admirable. Her hair and face were illuminated by the colors of the sunset. His heart almost stopped.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said you looked good earlier," Takumi said as he broke the silence between them. Misaki blinked, startled. She forgot he was even here.

"Umm...thanks," she said cautiously. "You don't look ugly, either," Misaki said innocently. She tried her hardest to fight the pink tinge dangerously approaching her face. The kiss... She couldn't even look at him. She could almost feel his lips...

 _Stop it, Misaki!_

Takumi then burst out laughing, hearing her childish response. Misaki's face turned red, insulted. She hated being laughed at. "Real smoothe, Ayuzawa."

"Oh hush. You're lucky I didn't cuss you out."

"Very lucky indeed," Takumi agreed mockingly.

Misaki chose to ignore his sarcastic comment, then gingerly sat down on the warm sand, relishing in the feel of the warm sunset. Takumi raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to just stand there? If you're gonna watch the sunset, sit down. If not, go back to your room. You're creepy," Misaki commented. Takumi chuckled, then sat down beside her.

The two sat comfortably as they watched the sunset. The water was calm and serene, and was illiminated by the pink and orange glow of the sunset. It was so inviting.

"You know what," Misaki suddenly said, breaking the silence, "I'm going for a swim."

Takumi then stared at her incredulously. "Are you an idiot? You're going to swim in a dress?"

"Yes. If you have a problem with it, leave," Misaki said coldly.

"I do have a problem with it, but I'm not gonna leave. You don't even have any spare clothes. Don't jump in the water," Takumi scolded, annoyed at the woman's lack of self-care and self-preservation.

Misaki then rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." That was the last thing Misaki said before she ran and jumped into the water. She swam around, laughing in joy. The water felt nice and cool, and was definitely worth it. She looked at Takumi's frown and sighed.

"Quit worrying and jump in," Misaki said, annoyed at the way he was treating her. What was she, a kid? If she wanted to swim, she would swim, goddammit. He wasn't even that familiar with her to be ordering her around.

Takumi then thought about it. She was already in the water. He might as well. "If you say so," Takumi said. He then took off the jacket he was wearing, setting it to the sand. He then jumped into the water, landing next to Misaki.

The two then goofed around in the water, splashing each other and swimming. They enjoyed the cool water and the pretty sunset. Soon, the two felt the water get a little colder.

"Hmm, maybe we should head back now," Takumi said as he glanced at the sky. It was getting darker. They'd get sick if they stuck around any longer. Misaki agreed with him. They both trudged out of the water, the weight of their drenched clothes weighing them down.

They entered the hotel and were quickly handed towels from the staff to dry up with.

"That was fun," Takumi admitted. It truly was. It was fun to see her laughing around so carelessly. And the water did feel quite nice, too.

"I told you so," Misaki said smugly as she playfully stuck out her tongue. They then were on their way to their respective rooms.

"See you tomorrow, Misa-Chaaaaaaan. Maybe we can practice another kissing scene tomorrow, what do you say?"

He then felt the strong impact of a towel hitting him right in the face.

"YOU WISH!"

And that was how the third day of the trip to Antigua had come to a close.

* * *

Misaki laid in the comfortable silk sheets of the bed, the affects of sleep still lingering in her system. She batted her honey eyes open, yawning. The bed felt so nice. And the sun was so mellow, it made everything in the room look and feel warm. And Usui's eyes were so deep and green, kinda like a forest-

-wait, why was Usui in her room!?

"Gahh! You pervert!" Misaki screamed as she sprang up from her bed, pushing away the blonde haired man that sat in front of her. Was he sitting in front of her the whole time, watching her while she slept!? Damn, he was way too nonchalant about this. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his pretty face.

"How the hell did you get in here!? Were you watching me sleep!? And get off my bed!" Misaki screamed, her cheeks flushed. She probably looked like a mess right now, and here Usui was, just _staring_ at her. "You know, if the others saw you like this, they'd probably misinterpret it as something really gross."

"First of all, your door was unlocked. You should really be more careful," Takumi began, "Second of all, yes I was watching you sleep, but only for 5 minutes. Third of all, this isn't _your_ bed, this is the property of the hotel. And finally, who cares if the others saw us? It's not like it's true, so their opinion or thoughts don't matter," Takumi finished off bluntly.

Blunt. That's one way to describe him.

Misaki gaped at the audacity of the man in front of her. Some nerve he had. But she really didn't feel like arguing with him because she was still tired, and also because she had to get ready and meet the team.

She then eyed the sun. It was unusually bright. Her eyes then widened, bracing herself to check the time. Her eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw that the time was 1:30.

"If you were watching me, why didn't you wake me up?! Which, by the way, do not do again! Ughhh, we are so late," Misaki panicked. She attempted to get out of the bed, but Takumi grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa. It's the last day we're going to be in Antigua. Today's your "Relaxation Day" remember? And you get to spend it with yours truly," Takumi said cheekily as he flashed his megawatt smile. Misaki swore that his teeth were so white that it could blind someone.

She remembered what Satsuki had said yesterday. She suddenly felt a little guilty. While she and Usui were allowed to just laze around and relax, the rest of the team were busy editing the video.

It was as if Usui had read her mind, because he then said "Don't worry about the rest of them. They have it all covered. We'll probably trouble them more if we end up meddling with their schedule," Takumi logically said. Misaki pondered for a bit, then decided to trust his logic and agreed.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Misaki asked. She then noticed Usui's smirk. She was confused. Why was that idiot smirking like that? She then realized she had just indicated for them to spend time together.

"Awwww, Misa-Chan wants to spend time with me," Takumi said playfully with a teasing smirk.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. I'm only doing this with you because my manager said so. Don't get weird ideas," Misaki warned Takumi, cursing herself for her slip up. The blonde had a knowing smirk, saying nothing more.

Misaki then proceeded to kick Takumi out of her room to get ready. She slipped into the hotel's bathroom to refresh herself and take a quick bath. She sighed once she felt the warm water on her skin. It sure did feel comforting.

After taking the bath, she brushed her hair and scooped it into a cute side ponytail. She decided to wear denim shorts, a white tee, her purse, and a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals that were gifted by Honoka. Did it even look good together? Who cares. It was decent. After applying a swipe of lip gloss, Misaki was out of her room.

She went to the lobby of the hotel and saw Usui there. He was sitting on one of the chairs and was busy scrolling through his phone. Noticing her presence, he looked up from his phone and smiled. After shoving his phone in his pocket, he asked "What do you want to do first?"

Before Misaki could open her mouth to answer his question, her stomach growled. Misaki's face reddened in embarrassment while Takumi sniggered.

"Someone sure is hungry. You didn't have breakfast?"

"No, you idiot. You just woke me up, remember? I had to get ready," Misaki explained, still embarassed from her stomach's cry for food.

"Well, we have to eat then."

After argueing about what to eat and where to eat, the two decided to eat at one of the cafes the hotel had. It was an outside cafe, and was very open and airy. They sat down at one of the tables. The roof of the table was simply a large umbrella-like structure that was held by a pillar attached to the wooden circular table. The sun was out so everything was warm, but there was still a comfortable breeze.

The two sat down and began to look through the menu. Just then, a beautiful Antiguan women with dark and curly hair approached the two.

"May I talk your order?" the waiter asked the two. She glanced at Misaki and gave a heart hearted smile, then turned her attention to Takumi and flashed a pearly white smile. The waiter was obviously flirting with Takumi, and the two singers obviously knew it.

The waiter was really pretty, he had to admit. And normally, he would have immediately took her to his bedroom and fucked the brains out of her. So what was stopping him? The beautiful raven-haired woman in front of him who was obviously uncomfortable, that's what was stopping him.

Then, a Cheshire grin nearly formed on his face. What would that Ayuzawa do if he flirted back? Now, that was a question he would die to hear the answer of.

"I'll take hashbrowns and coffee," Takumi said, flashing a boyish smirk at the waiter. The waiter nearly squealed when she realized that _the_ Takumi Usui _smiled_ at her!

"I'll just have a stack of blueberry pancakes with coffee as well," Misaki said awkwardly, confused with how Takumi was looking at the waiter. He was obviously releasing a deadly amount of pheromones that would surely make the waiter go weak and faint.

"Anything else?" The waiter purred, looking again at Takumi. She didn't even bother to look at Misaki this time. She looked hopeful, as if she was waiting for him to give her the signal to jump on him. Takumi had that affect on everyone, and he knew it.

Takumi ignored the question. He looked the waiter straight in her eye and gave a dazzling smirk. "There is something else," Takumi drawled out as he twirled a lock of the waiter's curly hair. Her eyes widened in excitement. "How about you meet me up later? Maybe 10? 11?" Takumi asked suggestively, a mischievous glint in his eye. Misaki nearly choked on her spit. What was this idiot doing!?

The waiter nearly fainted, feeling a wave of disbelief run through her. She had heard countless stories of women begging on their knees for a night with Usui Takumi. And here he was, casually asking for her as if he was asking for candy!

"A-Are you serious?" the waiter asked, shock evident in her brown eyes.

Before Takumi could say something unnecessarily flirtatious, Misaki cut him off by saying "Nope. He's not serious. He's never serious. Don't let this pervert toy around with you like that, sweetie," Misaki explained gently to the waiter.

Her gentle expression turned to a fiery glare as she snapped her head towards Takumi. "And you! Stop flirting meaninglessly with anybody wearing a skirt! You're only going to end up breaking this poor girl's heart," Misaki scolded.

Takumi stifled a laugh, her enraged expression being so...Ayuzawa-like. Of course she would defend the waiter. He should have known, judging by that time she had beat the shit out him for forgetting that model's name in the studio. Of course she would be concerned about the feelings of somebody else before hers. Of course.

And that's why she was so interesting. Some random girl on the street he had only met for one day would have been crazily jealous if she saw saw him talking to another female, acting as if she owned him. He liked that Ayuzawa wasn't so possessive, unlike the other typical woman.

"Yes, yes, Misa-Chan. Sorry for being so shameless," Takumi apologized, his infamous puppy dog eyes coming out on display.

Misaki rolled her eyes, ignoring his apology. This dumbass was shameless indeed. She never knew how he he was able to attract so many people. Besides his looks, he was quite insufferable and she would never understand why people would willingly hang around the idiot.

After waiting a bit, their food was ready and was served on the table. They ate breakfast quietly with a few small talk here and there. It was mostly Misaki savoring the food while Takumi laughed at her dumb (and cute) expressions when she ate.

They quickly finished up the delicious food and left the bill. They then left the open-aired cafe.

"How was breakfast, Misa-Chan?" Takumi asked her teasingly, fully knowing the answer based on her expressions. She then scowled and looked away from him, saying "Stop making fun of me, jerk."

"What do you want to do, today?" Takumi asked seriously, wanting to know the answer.

Misaki then turned around and smiled brightly at Takumi, catching him off guard.

"I've always wanted to go on a nature trail in the Caribbeans..."

* * *

"Wow, that was exhausting!" Misaki complained to Satsuki, Honoka, Yukimura, and Kanou as she patted her wet hair with a towel.

"So, you didn't have fun today?" Takumi asked as he dried himself off.

"That's not it, idiot," Misaki said as she smacked Usui on the chest, "I'm just tired. We did so much today..."

And that part was true. After the two had their breakfast, they embarked on a nature trail, played beach volleyball, stopped by the spa, and finally relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful water of the island (which was definitely Misaki's favorite part). It was definitely an exhausting yet strangely relaxing day, a day where she was able to do everything without worrying about anything - asides from the stupid pervert of course.

And Takumi definitely had fun today. His agenda for the day had mostly been excelling at everything they had did today, flirting with countless girls, teasing Ayuzawa, and also relaxing. It was indeed a good day.

Right now, Satsuki, Honoka, Yukimura, Kanou, Derrell, Misaki, and Takumi sat around a large campfire, enjoying the radiant warmth emitting from the fire. The beach was dark and the moon was out, but since it was technically their last day in Jumba Bay Island, the team had decided to end the trip strong.

The team were roasting marshmallows while talking, just enjoying the time they had.

"I do not look like a girl!" Takumi's makeup and wardrobe manager, Yukimura Shoichirou, cried out, with wet tears ready to spill out of his doe-like eyes.

"Sure you don't," Takumi's manager, Kanou Soutarou, remarked quietly as he took a bite out of his marshmallow. The two bickered back and forth regarding the topic of Yukimura's masculinity. The entire team just enjoyed each other's presence while laughing and having a good time.

Derell then cleared his throat. "Y'all ready?" he asked in his deep Southern voice. Derrell was young, probably only a couple years older than Misaki. Despite that, he had accomplished more than what somebody double his age might have. He was a well sought out director and was extremely talented in his field of work. He had worked with both Takumi and Misaki before. He was also fairly attractive - being tall, dark, muscular, and sporting a no-nonsense attitude. He was well respected.

Everybody immediately snapped their necks toward him, excitement evident in the air. It was finally time! Misaki and Takumi nodded, knowing what he was talking about it.

Derrell then pulled out his laptop from his bag that he was carrying. After typing on it and setting something up, he set the laptop in an angle where it could easily be viewed by the team. The laptop revealed to be playing the long awaited music video that everyone had worked hard on for the last few days.

* * *

Misaki was seen gracefully walking on the beach while wearing her first outfit - the outfit with the long and silky white dress with a slit, her hair in beach waves, and soft makeup. She was alone in this scene, elegantly walking barefoot on the grains of soft sand while singing in a soft and melodic voice.

 _I love when you pulling up in your jeep_

 _Bumpin all of your beats_

 _J's on with your shades on just to bring me something to eat_

 _You the man up in these streets_

 _But when it comes to my heart_

 _That don't mean a thing, no_

The camera then switched over to Takumi, who was seen laying on top of a black Jeep, wearing sunglasses, gazing into the sky while singing. His voice was charming and charismatic.

Baby hop up in my ride

Ooh, it's hot as hell outside

Got the top down with the doors closed

With my hand up on your thigh

Takumi and Misaki then sang together, their voices melodiously blending together. It was as if their voices were made for each other.

 _Drive slow, ooh,_

 _Take your time_

Misaki was then seen singing while performing a dance routine in front of a white brick wall. Her backup dancers were following the routine, adding along to the visual appeal. Misaki seemed to be glowing as she performed the slow and sultry step with confidence, adding flare to the song.

 _Every little thing you do got me feeling some type of way_

When you give me that thunder you make my summer rain

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Everyday, everyday_

 _And it won't stop, boom-boom, boo-oo-ooom_

 _And it wont stop (boom-boom, boom-boom) booo-oo-oo-oom_

 _With every single part of me_

 _My love for you is constantly_

 _Forevee and ever on repeat, on repeat_

 _And it won't stop (boom-boom, boom-boom) boo-ooo-oo-oom_

Now, Misaki was seen lounging upon a long leather couch, sporting a black and gold dress, black strapped heels, a sleek high bun, and fierce makeup.

 _I love when we pulling up to that beach_ (that beach)

 _Sand down in my feet_

 _Sun down, nobody round_

 _That's one hell of a scene_

 _You rocking my body_

 _Rock, rock the boat, Aaliy-ah_

 _Don't it sound famil-iar_

Takum and Misaki were then seen sitting around a campfire, surrounded by people laughing and enjoying each other. Takumi had a group of girls surrounding him, but was lovingly staring at Misaki while singing

And you sound like: uh uh, aye aye

Looking up into spa-ace

Its just me and ba-ae

And we feel so amazing

 _Oh oh oh ooooh, all night_

Misaki and Usui were then dancing barefoot on the sand together. Misaki was wearing her white dress that complimented her figure, while Takumi was shirtless, showing off his impressive muscular physique. The two moved slowly at first, then performed the dance sequence, moving their feet and hips to the rhythm of their singing.

 _Every little thing you do got me feeling some type of way_

When you give me that thunder you make my summer rain

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Everyday, everyday_

 _And it won't stop, boom-boom, boo-oo-ooom_

 _And it wont stop (_ boom-boom, boom-boom _)_ _booo-oo-oo-oom_

 _With every single part of me_

 _My love for you is constantly_

 _Forever and ever on repeat, on repeat_

 _And it won't stop (_ boom-boom, boom-boom _) boo-ooo-oo-oom_

Misaki and Usui were then seen laying together on the sand, with roses surrounding them while singing. Takumi rolled over on top. The camera zoomed in on an angle where you could see their faces closely, their lips barely touching. They sang the last words of the song. Takumi then leaned in on Misaki's pink hued face, closing the distance between their lips. The camera zoomed off and showed the gentle waves crashing over the sand, then to the clear sky.

Said I'm rocking your body

Rock-rocking your body (won't stop)

Rock-rocking your body baby (won't stop)

Said I'm rocking your bosy

Rodking your body to sleep

 _And it won't stop, boom-boom boo-ooo-oom_

 _And it won't stop, boom-boom, boom-boom, boo-oo-oom_

* * *

After the video ended, the team gave each other a round of applause, congratulating each other on finishing yet another successful project. The video had come out way better than expected, and everyone was proud of the end result.

Misaki's face heated up at the memory of her dancing and...kissing Usui. It was so embarassing, but she got through it. While she was struggling not to die of embarrassment during the filming, Takumi had been acting like it was only second nature to do so. Shit, that idiot probably had so much experience with dancing and kissing random girls. Her face darkened - that _goon._

While Kanou and Satsuki were chatting randomly about the video and the filming, Takumi was trying not to laugh at Misaki as he stared at her bizarre face. One second she was happy, next minute she was embarassed, then she was angry!

He would surely miss seeing those faces after they left and went their separate ways. Would it be the last time he would see or work with her? Takumi could confidently say that this was the most fun he had ever had while collaborating with another celebrity...ever. It would definitely suck if it was the last time he'd worked with her. She just made everything so much _brighter_. Like when she had impulsively gone swimming that day in her dress, unknowingly dragging him along with her. That was definitely fun.

Then again, this single was definitely going to be a hit. Surely, they were going to be attending a _lot_ of interviews, and maybe perform together. He would not mind that.

He then realized it had gotten unusually quiet, the bickering and chattering coming to an end. He blinked, only to realize that everybody was staring at him curiously, including Ayuzawa. He had been staring at her the entire time.

Kanou was the first to speak, wearing a small yet amused smile. "You okay, Takumi?"

Derrell then broke out into a deep and throaty laugh. "Whatchu staring at Misaki for? The filming's already finished, brother," he commented with a knowing smile.

Satsuki then broke out squeaking. "Awww! Could it be he's staring at her out of _love_? Oh, that would be so cute! I can definitely see Takumi and Misaki happening. Just look at the chemistry in the video!"

Kanou, Derrell, Satsuki, Honoka, and Yukimura broke out into a chatter of agreement, nodding their head.

Meanwhile, Misaki was embarassed. She wished more than anything that the Earth would just open up and swallow her entire being. Why was she always placed in these situations!? She sputtered incoherently, trying to deny the absurd claims that were being made by the team.

"N-no! T-That's not it! You got it wrong! There's nothing between us! Usui's just a perv-"

"Look at that! She still calls him Usui. She's in such denial. Grow a pair, Misaki. Stop being so embarassed and admit you like him," Honoka cut in, rolling her eyes at Misaki.

The weird theories and ideas kept on spewing out of their mouths, coming up with things that Misaki and Takumi were better off not hearing.

"They're so cute!"

"But Misaki is way too aggressive."

"But Takumi's a player!"

"What if Misaki spilled something into his drink!?"

"Takumi sure is a good catch!"

"But what about all of Takumi's side hoes?"

"Could it be that while they were out today, they were doing the 'deed'?"

"What if while she was sleeping, Takumi snuck into Misaki's room for a night of fun!"

The nonsense continued, until Takumi cut in darkly. He spoke for the first time since the team had started rambling crazily. "I think," he spoke quietly yet firmly, "that's enough."

Everyone stilled. The entire time they were gossiping about Misaki and Takumi, they had forgotten the two were right there alongside with them. Misaki looked like she was on the verge of running away and never returning, while Takumi looked annoyed. Satsuki blushed in shame while Kanou awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck in shame.

"S-Sorry," Yukimura apologized in his squeaky voice.

Misaki sighed, then offered a forgiving smile. "It's alright, you guys." Takumi said nothing.

After a little bit, everyone cleaned up the fire, grabbed their bags, and retreated to their rooms. They were still riding high off the feeling of being finished with the project..

Misaki walked to her room. Takumi was close behind her, but she didn't say anything, assuming he was just walking to his room. After all, his room was 2 doors after her. Also, she really didn't want to talk to him. She wasn't sure if she could face him after overhearing that embarassing conversation that the team had.

She stepped inside her room, attempting to close the door. Takumi then grabbed her arm, stepped inside her room, and quietly shut the door behind them. He then pinned her against the wall, his one hand holding up both of her wrists above her head. Misaki's head dropped, unable to look at him. What was this idiot doing?! His other hand then gently tipped her chin upwards until her bright golden eyes met his dark emerald ones.

If it wasn't for him supporting her body, she surely would've collapsed to the ground due to her knees failing on her.

"Hmm," he breathed, his face dangerously near hers. She could feel his warm breath, his voice sending tingles down her being. He brought his lips close to hers, teasing her. ...Was he going to kiss her? Misaki blushed furiously. She was also surprised. The alien could go from being annoyingly playful to being seductive flirt.

"Takumi and Misaki, huh? How _does_ that sound to you?" he said in a low voice, sending rumbles through the air. She didn't miss the way he had said her name. His lips were way too close! He then brought the hand that was tipping her chin to her cheek, slowly cupping it. Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Lord, what was he _doing_ to her?

Suddenly, he let go of her wrists and dropped his hand from her cheek. Just as quickly as he had entered her room, he had left.

Misaki crumbled to the floor, sliding down the wall until she was sitting in a position where her knees were in front of her. She placed a hand over her furiously beating heart, feeling it thump. She then felt the cheek that he had touched. It was warm. Too warm.

She was ashamed. Why did she let him do that to her?! She knew for a fact that if she wanted to, she could've easily flipped him on his ass and send him flying to his alien spaceship. But that's were the problem came in... _Did she want him to stop?_

She face palmed herself.

 _Stop being silly, Misaki. Get some rest. You're gonna need it for tomorrow, since we're going back to LA. And stop thinking about that shameless pervert._

After lecturing herself, Misaki slipped into the comfortable matress, pulling the covers over her form. It had indeed been a tiring week, and despite all the fun she had at Antigua, she was more than ready to head back into LA.

* * *

 **mazes -** **and this is nice way to start morning. i was little sad that takumi didnt come on time. but was he doing intentionally. i cant wait for next update :)** **and dont worry about reviews they are gonna increase day by day** _I'm glad the chapter was a nice start to your morning. Next update is gonna come girl. (Let's hope it's soon lol) And thanks for the reassurance on reviews. It means a lot to me :)_

 **Minniemiss123 - Seriously I m in love with it now. LIKE GIRL, HOW R U ABLE TO PULL IT SO GUD! IT'S INHUMAN! They both r just the best and y prove it true YET AGAIN! Like I was gaining ear to ear all the while reading it. Had takumi also blushes hard from the hug...ohmygosh that would have just added more colour to it...sigh. I can't resist them both. They both r so pure and cute! Surely it was bad on takumi's part to actually be late and slacking off. Surely after he is the bad boy here. And misaki is the one to beat some sense into him. That part was THE BEST! I was like more more moreeee! XD. And I heard the song, it was so gud! I can't stop listening to it! Ohmygod! And thank u for the acknowledges YET AGAIN! U R THE BEST! Seriously just a look of it and I was already flying. U know how it feels when the person for whom it was gives u appreciation for it...it's just awesome thank u SO MUCH. till next time then~~** _Here comes Minniemiss123 with an extra long review lol :) Girl u are amazing. I'm so glad you were grinning ear from ear while reading, cuz honestly, I was grinning ear to ear while writing the chapter lol. And I'm so glad you listened to the song! It's still one of my favorite songs - it's just timeless. And you don't have to thank me for the acknowledgement. I'm always gonna do them. Thank you so much for your support sis. Love you :)_

 **Anonymous - Ooooooo this is goooooood. I can't waittttttt** _Thanks sis. I hope you enjoy this chapter (its extra long lol) Love every single one of y'all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama. Yep. I made up the name for the interview host, so yeah. Can't think of nun else. Don't own Maid Sama.**

* * *

The team boarded her private jet. They all had their bags, equipment, and other items secure with them. Misaki took her seat, sitting in the same seat that she had sat in last time. She looked out of the jet's window and looked at Antigua one last time with fondness. The trip sure had been fun. The entire team made her dreams of a perfect video come true. She was ecstatic for the release of the music video, though a part of her was slightly nervous about the reaction of the public. She could already imagine the headlines about her and that pervert being together.

Speaking of that pervert... Misaki shuddered, her face red in embarrassment even though she was only thinking of him. She could only hope he wouldn't sit next to her. She would be so awkward around him. She was sure he'd be just fine, knowing that he flirted with literally any woman with a pretty face and long legs. She snorted.

Her fears had come true as Usui boarded the plane and sat right next to her. She groaned, not even trying to conceal it. The attractive blonde man raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even said anything, and she was already catching an attitude. Sounds like Ayuzawa, alright.

Misaki's thoughts then drifted to last night, when that idiot barged into her room.

 _"Takumi and Misaki, huh? How does that sound to you?" he said in a low voice, sending rumbles through the air. She didn't miss the way he had said her name. His lips were way too close! He then brought the hand that was tipping her chin to her cheek, slowly cupping it. Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Lord, what was he doing to her?_

Misaki cursed herself for thinking of that embarassing situation. She was still extremely shocked by his bold move. Her face was still red. Takumi took a glance at her and he already knew what she was thinking of. His face held a knowing smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in that low voice of his. She suddenly had the urge to smack that dumb smirk off of his pretty little face. He knew damn well what she was thinking of. He was playing with her!

"Nothing, you perverted alien. Mind your own business," Misaki huffed, childishly crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed at her, seeing the way she was outright denying everything.

Misaki then pulled out her notepad, the same notepad that Takumi had found and given back to her. She ignored him as she scribbled away.

"Hmm, you're still writing lyrics?" Takumi asked, genuinely curious. He peeped and caught a glance at the lyrics. She was extremely talented. Even working with her, he knew she put her heart, mind, and soul into everything that had her name labeled on it. He respected that, and was thoroughly impressed with her lyrics.

"Yes," Misaki said, "I have like 3 more tracks to write and produce for 'Hearstrings'."

The rest of the airplane ride was normal - well, normal as it could get for the two of them. There was still a hint of awkwardness surrounding them, but the both of them properly ignored it. Takumi continued to annoy her and Misaki continued to get annoyed. They made an interesting duo, one could say.

* * *

Misaki opened the door to her condo and kicked her shoes off. She smiled as she took in the sight of her condo. It was 1 pm, and she had just landed in California. The air in California was so different from Antigua - not that there was anything wrong with Antigua. She just missed LA.

"Home sweet home," she said as she breathed in the cinnamon vanilla scent of her home. She then realized something. She had been gone for 5 days, and she didn't tell anyone to light her candles or anything... Did someone break in?! Panic flooded her system.

Misaki then growled, and got her fists ready. There was no time to panic. She was ready to kick some major ass. She stealthily made her way to the kitchen and nearly tackled the person who was sitting so comfortably on her kitchen table. She stopped herself when she realized it was Aoi.

 _Aoi Hyoudou. That idiot._

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!? You scared the shit out of me!" Misaki hissed. If she hadn't noticed that it was only Aoi, she would've killed him!

Aoi ignored the question, simply munching on a red apple. "You sure took your sweet time."

On second thought, maybe she should just kill him. "Answer my fucking question, Aoi," Misaki glared, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright! Don't jump me! Damn!" Aoi yelped when he sensed that Misaki was going to stomp over there and end his life. "You gave me an extra set of keys to your condo, remember? And the reason I'm here is because I knew you were going to come back from the airport. I just wanted to see you, that's all," Aoi explained.

Misaki let out a breath of air after hearing his explanation. He was still such an idiot.

"Go change out of your airport clothes. We'll talk then," Aoi said. She glanced down at her attire. He was right. She quickly went to her room and changed into a comfortably loose white t-shirt and decent black shorts.

She made her way to the kitchen and sat across Aoi on her table. He scowled once seeing her attire. "At least _try_ to put in some effort in your appearance," Aoi huffed, clearly annoyed by Misaki's lack of fashion sense. She was rich, she was famous, and she was pretty! Yet she still dressed like a fucking pauper.

Misaki rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. Over time, she had learned to tune out Honoka's and Aoi's rude comments about her fashion sense. She noticed the apple that he was still chewing on. She didn't remember buying apples...

Aoi caught her gaze at the apple he was holding. "Oh, yeah. I went grocery shopping and picked up a couple of things for you, since I know your careless self probably wouldn't have a single thing in your refrigerator," he said in a dismissive tone, as if it wasn't that important. Misaki stifled a laugh. That was so Aoi-like. Pretending to not care when it was obvious he cared very much about her.

She picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. It was sweet. "So, Mr. Record Label CEO, what do we need to talk about?" Misaki said teasingly.

Aoi picked up his phone, started looking through it as if he was searching for something, then shoved it in Misaki's face. It was the video for "It Won't Stop".

"Satsuki sent it to you?" she asked. Aoi nodded.

"Well...did you like it?" Misaki asked, a hopeful edge to her voice.

Aoi's eyes then lit up. "I loved it. It was exactly what you needed for Heartstrings. Oh, just think about how successful the single will be, alongside 'If I Were A Boy'. The music video was gorgeous too, and fit the song perfectly - Derrell really outdid himself," Aoi praised. Misaki felt a silly sense of pride. It felt good to know that he genuinely liked it.

"But I have an even more important question for you," Aoi suddenly asked, his merthful rambling coming to a dead stop. Misaki raised her brow. "What is it?"

"Did _you_ like the video? Especially the filiming part of it," Aoi said with a sadistic twinkle in his eye. Her face scrunched up in confusion. Of course she loved the music video, and she had fun recording it...Wasn't she supposed to?

Aoi wanted to facepalm himself, and then smack her being so dense.

 _I have the world's densest woman as a friend,_ he thought exasperatedly.

He skipped through the video, until he found what he was looking for. Misaki's eyes widened when she saw where he stopped at. Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks.

 _The kissing scene. Oh._

Aoi had a dumb smirk on his face.

"T-That's what you wanted to talk about!? You came all the way to my house to make fun of the k-kissing scene!?" Misaki shouted in embarrassment, doing her best to avoid answering the question. Aoi caught on quickly to her dismay and clicked his tongue.

"That's not the only reason. And don't avoid the question, dumbass. Did you like it? Because both of your "acting" was way too perfect to be considered acting at that point. I mean, look at the way he held you! And look at the way you were blushing!" Aoi exclaimed, as if he found solid evidence for a murder case.

"I enjoyed filming the music video, but I did not enjoy filming the kissing scene with that alien. It was all just acting," Misaki said in a tired tone. Aoi shot her a look that said I-don't-believe-you.

Nevertheless, he sighed. He decided to shut up about it. Misaki was as stubborn as a mule, and he knew trying to get her to open up about this sort of thing would be like argueing with a wall. He wasn't in the mood for all that.

"Fine, we'll drop this _for now._ Tell me about your trip," Aoi said, curious. He wanted to hear what happened. Misaki then smiled. Finally something she could talk about without her face bursting like a tomato.

So she began happily rambling on about the trip - how beautiful the sand and beach were, how Satsuki and Kanou were so helpful, how Derrell made everything go so smoothly, how she perfected the dance sequences, and especially how perverted and annoying that Usui Takumi was. She especially talked about the latter. He silently questioned it, but didn't mention it out loud.

"Sounds like it was a good experience," Aoi said, tossing the finished apple core in the small trash bin.

Misaki nodded, tossing hers too. It certainly was.

"Oh yeah, here's the other reason I came to talk to you. You have an interview to go to tomorrow with Usui. You guys are going to appear on the Tonight Show With Lucas Hall," Aoi said.

"Lucas Hall? He's a big deal, right?"

"Very big deal. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Satsuki will send you all the details and extra information," Aoi said. Misaki nodded in understanding.

The two then talked about random topics, just hanging out like best friends. They were able to forget about the pressures and struggles of the real world, even if it was for a little bit.

"You're done bothering me?" Misaki questioned when he suddenly stood up. He was quite tall. Not as tall as Usui and Derrell, but still tall.

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Not everything in my life revolves around you, crazy woman. I think you're forgetting I'm the CEO of Good Money Music, remember?" Aoi said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine," Misaki said.

"Nobody invited you here, anyways," she muttered under her breath. Aoi heard and glared at her, earning a giggle from her.

She then helped Aoi grab his items, thanked him for stopping over, hugged him good-bye, then sent him out the door. She then made her way back to the kitchen. She was still a little hungry after the apple... She decided she would just eat some Instant Noodles. She wouldn't risk burning the house down, knowing her extremely bad luck when it came to anything relating to the culinary arts.

Misaki then thought of what Aoi had said earlier. Why was everyone talking about her and Usui?! It was aggravating! She didn't even know that much about him, except for the fact that he was a huge weirdo, and made her feel...all sorts of things.

She then pushed the thought of him away from her head, trying her hardest to ignore the sudden quick beating of her heart.

* * *

Usui Takumi sighed heavily as he glanced at the two woman in his room - one laid naked on the ground while one was sprawled across the bed. They should've left a long time ago... He didn't like it when women actually _slept_ beside him. That was way too intimate for his liking.

Nevertheless, he laid quietly in his bed. The woman on the floor was a red-head, and was quite busty. The woman on his bed was a blonde with long legs. He was pretty sure her hair was fake. Both of them were pretty, but he felt no attraction towards them.

None of them were as pretty as Ayuzawa, he thought. And as soon as that thought ran through his mind, he wanted to slap himself. He felt mad...mad that he couldn't get her out of his head ever since they got out of that fucking jet from Antigua this morning. It was night time right now, and he still couldn't get her out of his head.

He cursed himself. Maybe he was as stupid as Ayuzawa claimed him to be.

"Get out," the blonde-haired man suddenly said in a loud and firm voice. The 2 ladies strirred, waking up after hearing his loud and harsh tone. The one on the floor was quiet, while the one on the bed was startled.

"What do you m-"

"I said, _get out_. You two weren't even supposed to sleep here in the first place, yet you made yourselves pretty damn comfortable. Get out of my fucking house," he said quietly, but with a very venomous undertone to it.

After hearing his voice, the two ladies immediately stood up, gathered their belongings, quickly dressed, and exited his house to never be seen again.

Takumi sighed as he lazily ran a hand through his blonde hair. He was just tired and frustrated, with himself and the raven-haired woman who had managed to make him such a mess. Ever since he had pinned her to that wall in her hotel room last night, he'd been confused.

He had asked her what she thought of them together. But the real question was what did _he_ think of them together? It was only a simple question, but had made both of them a wreck. Takumi was never the type to get confused about something - he was the type to confuse other people. Yet, despite his composed and playful extrerior, he could barely contain himself during that awfully long plane ride, due to how awkward and confused he felt. And he knew for sure that's what Ayuzawa felt too.

Did she like the idea of them together? Did she not care? Did she even like him to begin with? She was always calling him alien, pervert, idiot, or some other nickname, but he was pretty sure she didn't mean any of it. Did she feel disgusted towards him? That thought seemed to have hurt him way more than it should have.

He was thinking way too much about her. He needed to stop before it got out of hand.

* * *

It was a new day. Misaki was seated in front of her vanity mirror in Honoka's makeup studio while Honoka and her team pulled and tugged on her hair, "styling" it.

"Owww," Misaki whined as Honoka pulled a rather sensitive piece of hair. Honoka kept on going, ignoring the whining. Misaki had a really tender scalp, and Honoka could really be rough sometimes. However, Misaki learned to put up with the pain because Honoka's work always came out beautiful in the end. Honoka was a rough but efficient hair and makeup stylist.

To distract herself from the pain, she checked her phone. Misaki's sweat dropped when she saw everything that was buzzing around on the Internet.

"Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui - Is There A Spark?!"

"Are Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui The Industry's Newest Power Couple?!"

"Watch Misaki Ayuzawa's Steamy 'It Won't Stop' Music Video With Takumi Usui!"

"Are Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui Dating?!"

"'It Won't Stop' Has Reached #1 With 'If I Were A Boy' On #2!"

She put the phone down, still a little dazed from everything she had seen. She knew this would happen, but it still hadn't prepared her fully for the real thing. The entire world was going bat-shit crazy over the song, video, and Misaki and Takumi. She had already seen what felt like a million Instagram posts with her lyrics as the caption. This was crazy on another level. The song had dropped only 1 hour ago!

Honoka saw Misaki's grimace and knew what this was all about.

"Ahhhh, so you scrolled through your social media, huh?" she asked knowingly, while applying a few clips and spray to Misaki's head.

"Yep," Misaki said with her eyes closed so she wouldn't get the spray in her eyes.

"It's just crazy. I knew this would happen, but everybody and their grandmother are talking about how Usui and I would be the next couple or something crazy like that, and it's only been an hour!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Although Honoka wasn't exactly the empathetic type, she did feel a little pity for the raven haired woman sitting in front of her. Although Misaki was a megastar, she ironically hated unecessary attention in her private life, and Honoka could only imagine how annoyed and embarrassed Misaki felt at the moment.

"I know, I saw. This interview is only going to add fuel to the fire," Honoka commented. Misaki pouted. Honoka was definitely right. Right now, she was getting ready for the interview she would do with Usui. The world would indeed lose their mind if they saw her doing an interview with Usui Takumi, especially because Usui rarely did interviews. She didn't really want to go, but she knew this would be good promotion for the album.

"Let's hope his fan girls don't kill me," Misaki said with a light laugh. Honoka snorted after hearing that, then spun Misaki's chair around so she could do the front part of her hair. Misaki had already seen heartbroken/angry Takumi Usui fan girls on her social media, and was admittedly a little creeped out.

In an hour, Honoka and her makeup team were completely finished with Misaki's outfit for the interview. Misaki looked drop dead gorgeous. Honoka smirked, obviously pleased with herself. "I reaaaaally outdid myself this time," Honoka praised herself.

Misaki stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her raven hair was done in a cute side chignon bun with a couple pieces of hair left in the beginning to frame her face. She barely wore any makeup except for a painted nude lip. She wore a strapless pastel pink dress that was tight at the waist and flared out into a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. The long trumpet sleeves flared out from her sides, showing her delicate shoulders. She wore a pair of strappy nude stilletos and dangling hoop earrings. It was an overall girly outfit.

"Thanks, Honoka. You did a great job," Misaki said, while experimentaly bouncing one of the loose strands of hair that framed her face. Honoka beamed with pride.

Misaki then got in her limo that was driven by her chauffeur. She would've preferred to drive her own car, but she would have to deal with this. They reached the studio in Rockefeller Plaza where the show would go on in no time.

Misaki stepped inside and was met with the sight of bright lights, cameras, and different people running around in an attempt to get everything ready.

Satsuki then came rushing in with her trusty clipboard and pen right with her. She gasped when she laid eyes on Misaki. "You're so beautifulllll!" Satsuki squealed uncontrollably. Misaki's sweat dropped. This happened nearly every time.

Satsuki helped Misaki quickly rehearse everything and prepare for what to say. Misaki had been to plenty of interviews before, so this was nothing new. The time was 7:50. She would be live on television with Usui in literally 10 minutes.

Speaking of the devil, she spotted the blonde-haired man across the studio. He was getting primped by Kanou, Yukimura, and a couple of other people. He looked kind of annoyed. He was wearing a white Gucci Hoodie, ripped light washed Vetements Jeans, expensive sneakers, and some very flashy jewelry. This was odd, because she perceived Usui to be the type who didn't like attention. But there he was with a neck full of chains and fingers filled with multiple rings. It gave off a very expensive aura.

Usui turned his head towards her, feeling her stare. But the moment he laid eyes on her, his jaw nearly dropped. She looked really gorgeous. Was it even possible to look that pretty? He stared at her with a blank face in an attempt to conceal his rather uncharacteristic emotions, ultimately creeping Misaki out.

"Stop staring, pervert!" she mouthed to him. He laughed at her antics.

"I'll try," he mouthed back with a playful glint in his eyes, earning a rosy blush from the golden eyed woman.

"I don't want to be here," Takumi mouthed while Yukimura was babbling on. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you two are going in! Good luck!" Misaki heard Satsuki holler.

Misaki and Usui then went to a secluded waiting room area. They were waiting for their cue to be called by the host.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our two guests live tonight will be...Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui!" she heard the host say loudly. On cue, Misaki then strutted into the filming area with a brilliant smile on her face. The crowd roared with excitement the moment Misaki stepped onto the set. She charmingly waved while Takumi followed close behind her, his hands in his pocket and his blonde hair swaying. The crowd let out an even louder cheer once seeing the handsome celebrity.

Misaki and Usui say on the red leather couch across the host. The set was bright with cameras and lights. There was a couple of couches and chairs for them to sit on, and behind therm was a electronic display screen. There were a couple of fake plants surrounding them, and there was a huge crowd in front of them.

"Hello there! Thank you guys so much for being here!" Lucas Hall said with a wide smile, extending a hand to both of them to shake.

"And thank you for having us here," Misaki replied back with a charming smile. She was a natural.

"So, the world has been going crazy over the new video for 'It Wont Stop' that you released," the host said. Then, the video started playing on the large display board behind them and the crowd started cheering.

"Tell me, what was behind this? What was the process of making the song and video?" The bits inquired.

"Well, first things first, let's give my good friend and director Derrell Wright a round of applause because this video would have been impossible without him," Misaki said. The crowd clapped, includinh the host. "And the process of making it? Well, a good magician never reveals her secrets," Misaki said playfully.

"Of course, of course," the host said. He then turned his attention to Takumi, who has been sitting quiet with a bored expression the entire time.

"How would you describe working with Ms. Ayuzawa over here?" The host asked.

Takumi did not straighten up from his lazy slouching position. "It was good," he answered curtly, not caring to elaborate.

The host sighed. Usui Takumi was notorious for his behavior during interviews. The host turned his attention to Misaki. "Well, tell us more about your upcoming album 'Heartstrings'. I mean, 'It Won't Stop' And 'If I Were A Boy' were fantastic. What more is there to come?"

"'Heartstrings' is one of my more R&B and soul orientated albums. It's just a lot of me writing down what I am feeling and thinking. There's something in there for everyone," Misaki replied.

The interview carried on with the host asking them questions about the album and the video. Misaki would answer the most questions, while Takumi would either ignore them completely or answer them in a half-assed manner, mumbling he word answers. It was clear to the entire world he did not care to be here and that he did not want to be here.

Misaki caught onto this and quickly became agitated. Takumi's face was lazily resting on the palm of his hand, and the expression etched on his face was not one of amusement. His eyes were half-lidded as if he was about to fall asleep and his mouth was curved into a small frown. And Misaki wanted nothing more in the world to just knock some sense into him.

And she would do just that.

"And how was the-" the host began but got immediately cut off.

"Sorry, Lucas. Excuse me for a second," Misaki said with an apologetic smile. She then snapped her head to Takumi and immediately him an icy glare that could've froze the entire room.

Takumi was studying his rings like it was the most interesting in the world, not noticing the heavy glare on him.

"Usui..." Misaki began quietly with a heavy frown. Takumi looked up once hearing her call his name.

"Usui, if you don't get your act together and put some actual fucking effort in this interview, things are not going to end well," Misaki growled.

"So fix your face, before I fix it for you," Misaki said threateningly with a glare. The crowd went into a shock. Here we had America's Sweetheart threatening the one and only Usui Takumi. The host's jaw dropped open.

Takumi was also surprised. He was at a loss for words. She was so reckless, it was funny. She most likely just tarnished her reputation of being America's Sweetheart just to put him in place. This impulsively idiotic woman.

The crowd held their breath. Misaki had just insulted one of the most famous people on the globe. Takumi Usui was known to be emotionless and often times ruthless.

So he shocked the entire world by suddenly laughing. Not a simple chuckle, but a loud laugh that made it seem like he saw the funniest thing in the world. Nobody had ever seen Takumi Usui smile, let alone laugh. And here he was, laughing like he was having the time of his life.

Misaki was flustered. Why was this idiot laughing at her?! Did she not make herself clear!? She raised her fist and before she could slam it down on him, Takumi caught her fist and tried to cease his laughing.

"Sorry, Ayuzawa," he choked out between laughs. Misaki pulled her fist away from his grasp.

"Sorry, Lucas," Takumi said to the host, the after affects of his laughing spree still lingering. He then turned to the crowd and apologized. The crowd was stunned. Takumi sat up straight, fixed his posture, and made an attempt to pay attention. Misaki huffed in satisfaction.

The host cleared his throat, shock still evident in him.

"Wow, Ms. Ayuzawa. That was...something," the host said with a nervous laugh, a little scared by the woman in front of him. Misaki's face heated up in embarrassment once hearing the host's voice. Somewhere in the middle of her rage, she got carried away and forgot she was being watched by millions of people.

Aoi and Satsuki were going to kill her.

"I guess you could say that," Misaki said with a fake smile, wanting nothing more than to jump off a cliff. What was wrong with her!? Damn! This is why she should never act out of rage! She seriously might need to consider taking some anger management classes...

However, the interview carried on with a lot more questions.

"Well, Misaki, Takumi, the world has been dying to know...is there anything happening between you two?" the host asked while leaning in, his eyebrows raised for dramatic effect.

Takumi was now interested. "What do you mean?" Takumi asked.

"Are you two dating? ...Or on the road to dating? Because judging from this interview, there seems to be a lot of chemistry. Misaki Ayuzawa even scolded you in a way that a girlfriend would do," Hall said.

Misaki's face was completely red, to the amusement of everybody, especially Usui. And for the first time during the interview, Misaki was at a loss for words. She knew this type of question would be asked, but still couldn't come up with a decent answer.

"Umm-" Misaki began before being cut off by the blonde haired man.

"You know what? No. We are not dating. I don't think we ever will, either. I don't date. I don't do girlfriends. And I'm certain Miss Ayuzawa here feels the same," Takumi stated in a serious voice. Misaki was grateful for the save, but oddly felt a little disappointed.

"Well, you heard it first on The Late Show With Lucas Hall! Everyone, let's give Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi a round of applause! Buy Misaki Ayuzawa's 'Heartstrings' when it releases in 3 weeks!" The host said while he stood up from the chair. The crowd gave a cheer. The interview was over.

Finally.

* * *

"Misaki! What. Were. You. Thinking!?" The normally cheerful Satsuki hissed, annoyance written clearly over her face. They were still inside the Rockefeller Plaza studio where the interview was recorded live. Misaki and Usui were now in the backstage area being yelled at by Satsuki.

"I know, I'm sorry," Misaki mumbled. She knew this was coming.

"Lord, what is going to happen? You better hope your image is still in tact even after this! You reckless girl, what did I tell you about letting your attitude and anger get the best of you?" Satsuki scolded in a motherly way.

"Satsuki, you know I've never cared about my image. That's not why I'm a singer. I'm not gonna hide my personality and pretend to be something I'm not. If I'm angry, why do I have to hide it?" Misaki responded.

The manager ignored what the raven-haired woman said. She then turned her attention to Takumi.

"I know I'm not your manager, but are you crazy, boy!? You know, if it weren't for the fact that you guys were being watched by THOUSANDS of people, I probably wouldn't be so mad at Misaki yelling at you, because let's be honest, you weren't being the most polite person out there. Be grateful, boy. You have a platform, use it. Don't take it for granted," Satsuki said to Takumi.

Satsuki sure could get worked up.

The manager heard her name being called by the recording team and walked away with her clipboard.

"Well, I'll see you later, you two! Byeeeeee!" Satsuki said girlishly, her dark aura suddenly disappearing. The two singers' sweat dropped. ...Wasn't she just angry?

"Ayuzawa, you have some nerve," Takumi began with a chuckle after Satsuki left, a merthful glow in his eyes.

"And you seem quite happy after getting yelled at on live television," Misaki snorted back sassily. Takumi raised his brow, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You just continue to shock me. Right when I think I have you figured out, you do something crazy," Takumi said.

"I could say the same thing," Misaki mumbled. "I see you've never heard of the term 'less is more'" Misaki suddenly said while pointing at his jewelry.

"You like it, Misa-Chan? This one's my favorite," Takumi grinned while showing off a diamond encrusted ring on his index finger.

Misaki studied them carefully, biting her lip. "Yeah, I guess. I do like rings," she declared.

"Nah. I think you meant to say you like the rings on me," Takumi stated cockily, flashing his famous smirk. Misaki's face heated up, denying what he said.

"You're such an alien. You always find a way to twist my words," Misaki said with a frown.

Takumi ignored the statement and then looked her into the eye. "I meant what I said. You're different. You surprise me more and more. Most people wouldn't dare frown at me, let alone yell at me. It's refreshing to be treated like an actual person, you know? Instead of having some washed up and shallow bitch treat me like some king, I have Ayuzawa to amuse me and keep me grounded to Earth."

Misaki blushed, a little shocked by everything he just said. She felt happy. She stared down at the floor. "Umm, thank you?" She awkwardly said, confused as to what to respond with.

Takumi chuckled when seeing her embarassed state. "You're welcome, Ayuzawa," he said in that suave voice of his. Misaki's knees went weak. She always went weak when he laughed in that velvety voice of his.

"Well, I'm leaving now. So don't bother me or anything. And I better not catch you ever being rude like that on an interview again - or anywhere for that matter, understood?" Misaki warned.

Takumi laughed as he fake saluted. "Yes, sir."

Misaki frowned. "Sir?"

"Yep. _Sir._ Although the dress that you're wearing right now _does_ make your legs look really long and feminine. Kinda sexy-"

 _Smack!_

And with that, Misaki Ayuzawa stormed out of the interview studio with a furious blush on her face, leaving a laughing Usui Takumi rubbing his stinging cheek. That woman sure had quite a fist.

* * *

"Misaki! You stupid, impulsive, demonic, reckless, idiotic-"

"Aoi, shut the fuck up."

Aoi's scolding immediately came to an abrupt stop when he sensed that Misaki was angry and annoyed. The two were seated in his office, Aoi having called Misaki over to discuss the interview and such.

"Anything that you're about to say to me, I've already heard it from Satsuki," Misaki said, a little calmer this time.

"Well, you're gonna have to sit through it again. You should've thought about it before embarassing yourself and Takumi on television," Aoi said with a glare.

"Was it really _that_ bad?" Misaki muttered under her breath. Much to her misfortune, Aoi had heard.

" _That_ bad? It was really bad. Gerard was pissed," Aoi said.

"Who?"

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Geez, do some research. Gerard - Takumi's record label CEO."

"You just don't understand. This could seriously backfire and impact your image. You better pray that this going to be able to turn itself around for the better, otherwise people are probably going to say and think some pretty brutal stuff," Aoi explained.

Misaki sighed. This again? "Aoi, Satsuki said the same thing. And you know what I said to her? I didn't become a singer because of the fame, money or whatever. I became a singer for the music, and only the music. I know what I did was impulsive, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. I could care less about what people think of me, as long as my fans are enjoying my music," Misaki explained exasperatedly. Why wouldn't anyone understand?!

Aoi gave her a bitter smile, reaching out for her hands. "I know, Misaki. And that's we love about you. You're one of the last few _real_ people left in this industry. But you have to face it - the moment you released your first single and became a singer, you signed up for this. It's a sad truth," Aoi said.

Misaki felt angry. The whole point of music was to express yourself! Why did she have to censor herself? Why did she have to constantly worry about what other people would think of her outfit or whether people would buy her album or whether people thought she was pretty? It shouldn't matter!

"Well, besides all of that, the interview went great. You answered the questions perfectly. There's a lot of buzz surrounding the album and your name. Whether it's positive buzz surrounding your name...we'll have to find out," Aoi said, back to his business mode. Misaki nodded.

They then talked for quite a bit. Misaki looked out of the large glass windows in the office and noticed it was really dark. She decided to call it a day and left the office to catch some well-deserved rest.

Her limo was awaiting her when she stepped out of the building, but she wanted to go by a cab since it would attract less attention. She stood outside the building, waiting for the cab. She shivered once feeling the cold air bite her skin, cursing herself for not bringing a jacket or an outer layer to cover her bare shoulders.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the cab came. She quickly went home. She stepped into her condo and kicked off her shoes into a messy pile of other heels and sneakers, them made her way to the bedroom.

She stood in front of the mirror, taking her appearance in. She clutched the hem of her dress, feeling the soft material.

 _"Although the dress that you're wearing right now makes your legs look really long and feminine. Kinda sexy."_

Blood rushed to Misaki's cheeks as she thought about what he said. She didn't want to admit it, but it sent butterflies to her stomach. She knew he said that type of stuff to every woman he met, but it still made her feel special. And she hated it. Her hands covered her face as she groaned. This was all too annoying. And that speech he gave her, about her being different, also made her dangerously happy.

Why? Why did he drive her so crazy? Even when he wasn't doing anything, his stupidly charming smile or perfectly golden hair made her want to rip out her own raven hair. It was all too much.

Misaki slipped out of the dress and changed into her pajamas. She released her hair from all the pins, her raven tresses spilling over her shoulders.

She slipped into her bed, her tiredness taking a toll on her. She felt her eyes droop.

 _"You know what? No. We are not dating. I don't think we ever will, either. I don't date. I don't do girlfriends._ _And I'm certain Miss Ayuzawa here feels the same."_

She frowned heavily upon that memory. She knew he only toyed with her and used her as a source of 'entertainment'. Anybody could see that. But a very tiny part of her hoped that she was more than that. A very tiny part, mind you.

She uncomfortably shifted around her bed, her sleepiness suddenly melting away to only be replaced with confusion.

 _Why do you drive me so crazy?_

* * *

 **And that's that. This one took a little longer, I'm aware. Sorry. Make sure y'all review and everything. It makes me really happy to see them and just makes me want to pick up my phone or laptop to start typing lol. 😊**

 **Byeeeeeeee, see ya next chapter.**


End file.
